The Beginning, The Middle and The End
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: This is the final installment of my series. Loren and Eddie continue on with their tour but comes across a few bumps in the road. Someone is out for revenge but an unexpected person will turn out to be the only one who can save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've posted a one-shot story. This story is the finally to my series (Decisions, The Verdict, Forgiveness is for You, and The Tour). Instead of writing a long one-shot, I'm going to do the series finally in chapters. I will try to post one chapter a week until it's finished. Hope you enjoy this final journey.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of Hollywood Heights and all that other stuff I'm supposed to say about not having rights to (blah, ba blah, ba blah blah).**_

**(BTW) I came up with a last name for Lia and Jeremy.**

**~jm~**

**Recap: Phil and Adrianna got married in Las Vegas, Melissa and Loren threw Adrianna a bachelorette party while Eddie and Ian took Phil to different strip clubs for his bachelor party. Max hired armed personal body guards for Eddie and Loren because he had a bad feeling about Jeremy and Lia. Joe, Max's private investigator, found out that Jeremy and Lia are actually husband and wife. Lia drugged Eddie and tried to kidnap him but was shot by his body guard in the parking lot of a strip club. Jeremy chloroformed Loren and tried to kidnap her but was shot by her body guard in the hotel elevator. Eddie proposed to Loren on stage and she said yes. **

**Jake and the record label execs are trying to find a replacement act to replace Jeremy so that the tour can continue. Drama still follows them on this tour.**

Chapter 1

The Secret Lives of Lia and Jeremy

Jeremy is in his hospital room in Las Vegas, handcuffed to the bed, an armed police officer is standing guard outside, while a police detective is questioning him about what happened. "Mr. Hawk, let me remind you that you do have the right to have an attorney present while I question you," the detective says.

"I don't need an attorney," Jeremy replies.

"Okay, how about you start at the beginning Mr. Hawk, tell me why you and your wife tried to kidnap Eddie Duran and Loren Tate."

"It's a long story, Detective Conlee, you might as well pull up a chair, this may take a while," Jeremy says gesturing to the chair next to the bed.

Detective Conlee walks over, sits in the chair, pulls out his pocket tape recorder and places it on the hospital tray next to Jeremy's bed. "Okay kid, tell me this long story." He pushes record.

Jeremy takes a deep breath and begins, "it started three years ago, right after Lia and I got married. We were high school sweethearts and dreamed of making it big in Hollywood. Lia and her brother grew up on a farm and owned the only gas station in that little town outside of Ojai. Their parents died right before we graduated from high school. Lia and her brother Liam were having a hard time making the mortgage payments for the farm and the gas station. Lia came up with a plan to rob customers who stopped at the gas station at night. I was against it at first, but I loved Lia so I went along with it, plus we really needed the money so we could record a demo cd and send it to record labels in hopes of getting signed. In the beginning we were able to rob enough customers to make payments on both mortgages. For almost three years, we were able to make payments by robbing customers, jacking up gas prices, throwing nails on the highway so people would get flat tires and have to stop at our station to buy new tires. But then we stopped getting customers. We had just gotten a final notice from the bank when one night a black expensive sports car pulled into the gas station and Eddie Duran got out of the car. His first mistake was being alone."

_**Flashback**_

_OH MY GOSH! JEREMY! LIAM! GET IN HERE!" Lia shouted._

"_You better have a really good reason for waking me up Lia." Liam said angrily._

"_What's the matter?" Jeremy came running through the back door._

"_Look, that's Eddie Duran, the international rock star." Lia said excitedly._

"_Little sister, you need glasses, why would Eddie Duran be in this dried out little ghost town at this time of night?" Liam asks._

"_I think that is Eddie Duran." Jeremy said looking out the dirt stained window._

"_I don't know why he's here, but you go out there and stall him Liam. He is the answer to our prayers." Lia said with a devious smile on her face._

"_Lia, international rock stars don't carry around the amount of cash we need to save that dried out farm and this run down gas station." Jeremy said noticing the look in Lia's eyes._

"_No he doesn't have that kind of money on him but his record label does. I bet his record label will pay millions for his safe return. If they won't I know his dad will, Max Duran loves his son and would give up all his money to bring him home safely. Look, just go stall him Liam. Jeremy, you go home and fix up the shed, we're gonna have a VIP guest stay with us for a couple of days." Lia is starting to get angry because no one is getting on board with her plan._

"_Lia you are crazy, look I agreed to robbing customers, jacking up gas prices and causing flat tires. That's what we're gonna stick to. I will take his car, strip it for parts and use the money for the mortgages." Liam said walking towards the door._

"_Liam, you are not looking at the bigger picture, we won't ever have to worry about money again if we hold Eddie Duran for ransom." Lia says grabbing Liam's arm._

"_I'm not gonna be a part of kidnapping Lia, I'm going out there, I'm gonna lead him to the back, knock him out and take his car." Liam pulls away from Lia and walks out the door._

"_Jeremy go get the shed together, I don't care what Liam says, we're holding Eddie Duran for ransom." Lia says to Jeremy._

"_Lia, I think Liam is right, lets stick to robbing and swindling customers." Lia walks over and slaps Jeremy across the face._

"_Don't be a little bitch Jeremy, Eddie Duran is our ticket to Hollywood, now do what I say and go get the shed ready!" Lia kisses Jeremy on the cheek._

_Jeremy looks out the window and sees that Liam is leading Eddie toward the back of the gas station near the restrooms._

**What do you think so far? Don't worry I'm getting to Leddie, I promise not to drag this out. These first few chapters are in response to a guest review of "The Tour." That guest wanted to know why if Jeremy and Lia are married, would he attacked (tried to rape) Loren and Lia try to hook up with Eddie. I hope these first two chapters answer your question. Please review, I love hearing from you guys.**

**Much Love**

**~jm~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for my use of the wrong word in Chapter 1's A/N, instead of typing series finale, I typed series finally. I usually try to edit my writing before I post it, but I was so excited about this series finale that I broke my own rule. I know I'm not perfect, some things do escape my editing process but "finally" and "finale" really bugged me. **

**I promise not to drag out this series finale, therefore, I'm posting this next chapter a week ahead of time. I wrote it the same night I wrote Chapter 1 and see no reason to hold onto it for a week. Anyway onto the story (btw I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters….. blah, ba blah, ba blah, blah blah)**

**~jm~**

Chapter 2

Always Have a Back-up Plan

_**(Jeremy's Flashback Continues)**_

_Liam was killed while joy riding in Eddie's sports car. The police are looking for Eddie so Lia's plan to hold him for ransom was a bust. But of course, Lia had a back-up plan._

_Lia and Jeremy are lying in bed. "I've got it," Lia says causing Jeremy to jump._

"_What have you got?" Jeremy asked._

"_Another way for us to get everything we've ever wanted." Lia says with a big smile._

"_Babe, go to sleep, your first plan fell through, once Eddie regain consciousness we're dropping him off at the nearest bus stop, packing up our belongings and getting the hell out of this ghost town." Jeremy says._

"_Jeremy, my plan will work, just hear me out." Lia says and gets out of bed to turn on the light. "You and I will act like brother and sister, and we will convince Eddie to help us since we are helping him. We will help him heal from his wounds, and get back to his father and girlfriend. He will be so grateful he will pay off both mortgages and help us get signed to his record label. The publicity alone will make us rich and help us shoot to the top." Lia says bouncing up and down on the bed._

"_Why do we have to pretend to be brother and sister?" Jeremy asks._

"_In order for this to really work, I have to act all fan girl when I'm around Eddie. I will have to flirt a little too. He won't respond to my flirting if he knows you're my husband." Lia says._

"_I don't like the idea of you flirting with him." Jeremy replies._

_Lia climbs on top of Jeremy and straddles his hips. She leans over and kisses him passionately. She pulls back when they need air. "You are my one and only Jeremy. I promise all I'm gonna do is flirt. My body belongs to you and you only." Lia tells him._

_Jeremy shifts their position and is now on top of Lia, "I guess I will go along with it for now, but if he so much as touches you, I will kill him." Jeremy says before kissing Lia again._

_The next morning Eddie wakes up and the back-up plan begins. _

_Lia and Jeremy befriend Eddie and help him heal. Jeremy makes an anonomous call to Max telling him know that Eddie is alive. Each passing day, Jeremy watches Lia grow closer to Eddie and starts to get jealous. This is no longer a game of deceit in Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy thinks that Lia is starting to fall in love with Eddie._

"_Lia, Eddie is better, don't you think it's time for him to return to his family?" Jeremy asks one day when he sees her carrying a wash pan, soap and a towel, to the shed._

"_Jeremy, he's not better, he can barely stand on his own. Plus the more time we spend with him, the more he'll get to know us and want to help us." Lia replies._

"_I don't spend any time with him Lia, you're always smiling in his face. Are you falling in love with Eddie Duran?" Jeremy asked._

_Lia smiles seductively at Jeremy and says, "I love you babe, this is all an act."_

_Jeremy doesn't believe her but walks away. "I have my own back-up plan," Jeremy says to himself. Eddie Duran will pay for charming my wife._

_Two nights later Jeremy and Lia are in bed discussing the next phase of Lia's Plan. "Jeremy, I have to go with him. If I don't he might get caught and we'll never get the money or record deal." Lia says running her hand up and down Jeremy's bare chest._

"_I don't like the part of the plan where you stay with Eddie while I stay here on the farm." Jeremy says running his hand up and down Lia's bare back._

"_Babe, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Lia asks._

"_No you haven't. It's not you I don't trust. It's him I don't trust." Jeremy replies._

"_I'm only going to be gone for a few days. When I come back, I will have the money for the mortgages, and a record deal for us. My plan is working." Lia kisses Jeremy._

_The next morning, Jeremy hands Eddie some cash and Lia offers to drive Eddie back to Los Angeles._

**End of Flashback**

"Eddie's second mistake was trusting me and Lia," Jeremy said with a smirk on his face. "Once Jake agreed to help and things started looking up for us. Lia said we had to keep on pretending to be brother and sister so that more doors would open for us. We recorded a duet with Eddie and were about to be signed by the record label. But Lia kept coming on to Eddie, making me angry and Loren uncomfortable. Jake dropped her as a client." Jeremy stops and takes a sip of water before continuing with his story. "Lia blamed Loren for all of the bad things that started to happen to us in Hollywood. So she came up with yet another plan. I was to become a solo artist and for me to seduce Loren and take her away from Eddie. It didn't take much to convince me to do it, I was mad at Eddie for making Lia fall in love with him. I got my opportunity when Eddie made his third mistake; he broke up with Loren. The plan was working perfectly until I took things too far. I hate Eddie Duran and want him to feel the pain I felt when I realized that my wife was in love with him. I am getting dropped by Jake and the record label."

"What do you mean you took things too far? What happened between you and Loren?" Detective Conlee asked.

"It's not that important," Jeremy replies. "Since neither one of us would become rich and famous, Lia came up with one final plan. Kidnap Eddie and Loren and hold them for ransom. We both see how Lia's plans work out. Her brother died because of one of her plans, and I'm handcuffed to a hospital bed with a gunshot wound to my shoulder."

"If it makes you feel better, your wife is one floor below you, also handcuffed to a hospital bed with a gunshot wound to the upper thigh." Detective Conlee tells him.

"It doesn't make me feel better, but at least I know she's not off somewhere with Eddie Duran." Jeremy replies.

Detective Conlee stands up and turns off the recorder. "Once you're cleared to leave this hospital, you will be transferred to the infirmary at the men's prison while you wait for your trial." Detective Conlee drops papers on the floor, while he bends down to pick them up, Jeremy grabs the pen Detective Conlee sat on his bed before bending down to pick up the papers.

"Have a nice evening Detective Conlee," Jeremy says with a smirk on his face. "By the way, can you stop at the nurses' station and let them know that I need to use the restroom."

"Sure," Detective Conlee says walking out the door.

Five minutes later, a nurse and the police guard comes into the room. The guard takes off the handcuffs, while the nurse disconnects Jeremy from his monitor so he can go to the restroom. The nurse steps out of the room while Jeremy enters the restroom. The police guard has his back to the restroom door and does not see Jeremy come out. Jeremy grabs him from behind and stabs him in the throat with Detective Conlee's pen and snaps his neck. Jeremy drags the police guard into the restroom and switches clothes. He then puts the police guard in the hospital bed, covers him up, turns off the lights and slips out of the room wearing a LVPD uniform, including the gun belt. "I will get my revenge, but first I gotta find that bitch Lia." Jeremy says walking to the elevator.

**Wow, bet you didn't see that coming? So Jeremy's out for revenge, and he called Lia a bitch. Did you notice that Lia did not answer Jeremy's question, **_**"are you falling in love with Eddie Duran?"**_** I hope this chapter answered the guest's question. Please review or PM me. I promise, Leddie will be in the next chapter.**

**Much Love**

**~jm~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so excited about this chapter that I just had to post it today. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and/or review my story so far. I truly appreciate you and strive to bring you the best story imaginable. Okay please don't think I'm a protectionist, but, I apologize for misspelling **_**anonymous**_**in the last chapter (it was really bugging me). Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this chapter (as promised, Leddie is in this chapter).**

**You guys already know my blah ba blah speech about not owning any rights to the Hollywood Heights storyline or characters right? **

Chapter 3

Robbing, Stealing, Killing at Will'in

(Ice Cube and Yo-Yo "The Bonnie and Clyde Theme" Song/Rap)

Jake and the record label execs are scrambling to find a replacement act for Jeremy. This gives everyone a few extra days in Las Vegas before the tour continues. It's the night after Eddie proposed to Loren on stage. Max and Nora decided to take everyone out to celebrate Eddie and Loren's engagement.

Max and Nora's Hotel Suite

"Max we're going to be late for dinner," Nora calls out from the bedroom finishing her make-up in the mirror.

"Blame yourself for looking so damn sexy in that lingerie I bought you. If you hadn't modeled for me then I wouldn't have thrown you on the bed and made love to you all afternoon," Max calls out from the bathroom stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself.

Nora giggles as she replays their afternoon of love making in her mind. She is deep in thought when Max comes out the bathroom and walks up behind her. "That blush better be for me," Max says wrapping his arms around her waist from the back and nibbling on Nora's neck.

"Don't start Max; we don't have time for this. We're meeting everyone in the lobby in forty-five minutes." Nora says trying to move out of Max's arms.

Max groans, plants one more kiss on Nora's neck then walks over to the closet and starts getting dressed for dinner.

"I'm going to check on the rest of our group to make sure everyone is in the lobby on time," Nora says picking up her cell phone and walking into the other room.

Nora sends a group text to everyone. After sending the text, she calls Loren's phone twice but Loren does not pick up so she calls Eddie's phone.

Loren and Eddie's Hotel Suite

"Awww Eddiiieee"

"Mhhmm, Loren."

Eddie and Loren are in the middle of making love when Loren's phone rings, "ignore it," Loren says switching their position so she's on top. Loren's phone dings indicating she has a voice message. Her phone rings again, she grabs it off the nightstand and throws it across the room. That familiar flame is building in her body, she's reaching her peak. Loren does that thing that drives Eddie crazy so they climax together. Loren collapses on top of Eddie they are breathing heavily.

Eddie's phone rings. He reaches over and looks at the caller ID, "it's Nora," he says. Loren nods her head letting him know it's okay to answer. "Hey Nora."

"Hey Eddie. I called Loren's phone but she didn't pick up. I'm just making sure you guys know what time to meet in the lobby."

Eddie is still inside of Loren so when he shifts his position it causes another wave of pleasure to roll through Loren's body; she buries her face in the crook of his neck trying to control the moans escaping her lips.

"Is that Loren?" Nora asked.

Eddie chuckles, pulls the phone away from his ear and says, "Shhh, she can hear you." He puts the phone back to his ear, "she was walking out of the bathroom and bumped her toe on the dresser." Eddie says trying to hold in his laughter.

"Is she okay, do I need to come to your" Nora began.

"NO," Eddie cuts her off, "you don't need to come to our room." Eddie says no longer able to control his laughter.

Loren grabs the phone and climbs off Eddie, "Hey mom, I'm okay. We will be in the lobby on time; I'll see you in a little while. Love you." Loren says and hits the end call button.

Eddie is still laughing. Loren throws a pillow at him and climbs out of bed. "Keep it up mister and I won't let you join me in the shower." Loren says walking into the bathroom and turning on the water.

Eddie climbs out of bed and follows Loren to the bathroom.

Las Vegas Memorial Hospital

Jeremy made his way to Lia's room. "I'm here to relieve you," he tells the police guard sitting in the chair next to the door.

"You're a little early," the police guard says, "but that's cool, I really have to use the bathroom anyway," he says and walks away.

Jeremy looks around to make sure no one is watching and slips into the room. Lia is asleep in her hospital bed. He looks around the room for something and smiles when his eyes land on a small waste basket under the sink. He removes the liner and walks back over to Lia. Jeremy leans over and gently kisses Lia's lips. Her eyes flutter open. She is shocked to see him.

"Jeremy what are," Lia began but Jeremy cuts her off placing the trash bag over her mouth and nose. He smiles at the look of fear in Lia's eyes. She struggles; her hands are handcuffed to the bed.

"Yes bitch, you think you can fall in love with Eddie Duran and I'll be okay with it?" The heart monitor is beeping fast indicating the increase in Lia's heart rate, then a minute later, the monitor flat lines. "I loved you Lia; you made me do this to you." Jeremy says removing the plastic bag from her face. He throws the plastic bag on the floor and walks out the room. He's headed to the elevator but when the elevator door opens, Detective Conlee steps off and is walking towards Lia's room. Jeremy quickly ducks into the medical supply room and close the door. A male nurse is in there.

"Can I help you officer?" asks the male nurse.

"The patient in room 323 needs a water pitcher. The nurse at the station was on the phone so I decided to get one for her." Jeremy says.

"Oh sure, here let me get it for you," the male nurse says and turns around; Jeremy hits him on the back of his head with a gun, knocking him out. He quickly takes the male nurse's scrubs and changes. Jeremy grabs some supplies then head out the door.

"Go check room Jeremy Hawk's room," Detective Conlee shouts into his cell phone running out of Lia's room.

Jeremy quickly walks into the elevator that just opened. The elevator lets him out in the hospital lobby. Jeremy walks out the hospital doors as LVPD police cars pull up and officers run in with guns drawn. "Now it's time to finish what I started." Jeremy says laughing to himself.

**That Jeremy was the real criminal in that relationship wasn't he? Please share your thoughts/comments (good or not so good) about this chapter via review or PM. **

**Here's what you have to look forward to next week, a hook up, a break up, and a secret wedding as the series finale continues.**

**Much Love 2Ya**

**~jm~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my happy followers, how are you? I decided to post this chapter a little early. Sorry my chapters are so long. I have to keep saying to myself, "YOU'RE NOT WRITING A ONE-SHOT! SAVE SOMETHING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!" I will do my best to keep my chapters short and sweet (after this chapter). **

**Okay so my famous disclaimer goes blah ba blah (I don't own) ba blah blah blah blah (any rights to Hollywood Heights) ba ba blah (storyline or characters)**

**~jm~ **

Chapter 4

Are We There Yet?

Hotel Lobby

Max, Nora, Melissa, Ian, Jake, Kelly, Phil, Adriana, Gus, Lisa, Trent and his wife are in the lobby waiting for the happy couple. Nora is about to call when the elevator doors open, Loren and Eddie step off the elevator and walks over to the group.

"Sorry we're late," Loren says, "I couldn't find my phone." They greet and hugs everyone.

"You're not late sweetheart," Max says kissing Loren on the cheek, "Nora told everyone to meet in the lobby at five-forty-five but our reservations are really for six-thirty. By the way, you look amazing."

"Thanks Pop, you look handsome yourself." Loren says. Max notices Trent frown.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was on time for dinner," Nora says hugging Eddie then Loren.

Loren and Eddie make their way over to Trent and his date. "Loren, this is my wife Daphne. Daphne this is the newly engaged couple, Loren and Eddie."

Loren shakes Daphne's hand, "it's nice to meet you."

The hotel concierge walks over, "the limo is out front."

Everyone walks out to see the white stretch Hummer limousine parked at the curb.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Kelly asks.

"Picasso at the Bellagio Hotel," Max says.

"Mom, Pop how did you get reservations for fourteen people on such short notice?" Eddie asks. Nora smiled when Eddie referred to her as Mom.

"Chef Julian is a friend of mine, when I told him my daughter accepted my son's marriage proposal he insisted we celebrate at his restaurant." Max notices Trent frowning again.

The gentlemen allow the ladies to enter the limo first, Max pulled Trent to the side, "are we going to have a problem tonight Trent?"

"What are you talking about Max?"

"You frown every time I mention my daughter."

"She's not your daughter Max"

"She may have your DNA Trent, but Loren is my daughter in every other definition of the word."

"You'll be her father-in-law when your son marries my daughter."

"That's not the only way," Max says with a smirk on his face before entering the limo and sitting in between Loren and Nora. Max leans over and kisses Loren's cheek, then intertwines his right hand with Nora's left hand, lifting it and planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand while winking at Trent. A sparkle catches Trent's eye before Max places their intertwined hands in Nora's lap.

The limo pulls away from the hotel and drives down the crowded Las Vegas Strip. "Daphne, tell us a little about yourself, where are you from and how long have you known Trent?" Max asks breaking the silence.

"I'm originally from Van Nuys, California, I've known Trent for fourteen years, we moved here ten years ago," Daphne says. "How do you guys know Trent?"

It's obvious to everyone that Trent never told Daphne about Nora and Loren.

Nora squeezes Max's hand as hard as she can, "Trent and I are old friends from high school," Nora says now trying to break Max's hand.

"Wow, look at how the Strip is lit up," Adrianna says trying to change the subject.

"How about we walk the Strip after dinner," Loren says looking at Adrianna with _thank you_ in her eyes.

Eddie notices Max squirming; he looks down and sees Nora has a death grip on his dad's hand. Chuckling, Eddie says "that sounds like fun; let's explore the Strip after dinner."

"Are you sure you want to do that Adrianna, you are pregnant and need your rest." Lisa says.

"Mom, Adrianna knows her limits; if my wife wants to explore the Strip, we're exploring the Strip." Phil says getting angry.

Lisa notices Melissa and Ian talking quietly to themselves, "Melissa, have you talked to your boyfriend Adam lately?"

"No, Lisa, I haven't talked to my ex-boyfriend Adam. He dumped me right before he left for NYU," Melissa replied sarcastically.

Nora doesn't want all this negativity to ruin Loren and Eddie's celebration so she decides to defuse the situation, "How about us old folks have after dinner coffee at the jazz club back at the hotel while the kids explore the Las Vegas Strip," she says giving one last squeeze to Max's hand before releasing her death grip.

"Kelly and I are not kids and we're not old folks, so who do we hang out with?" Jake asks laughing.

Everyone starts laughing. "Actually, Jake and I have a business meeting to go to after dinner, but we will catch up with you guys later." Kelly says.

The limo finally stops in front of the Bellagio Hotel, a doorman opens the limo door everyone gets out, and the group is greeted by the hotel's concierge. "Welcome to the Bellagio. Chef Julian has asked me to personally escort you to the restaurant, please follow me."

Gus pulls Lisa to the side, "Are you purposely trying to ruin this night for Loren and Eddie by picking a fight with our kids?"

"I'm not picking a fight with our kids Gus. Personally, I think Loren is too young to be getting engaged. I don't want Melissa getting any ideas about getting engaged at eighteen."

"Why did you come if you feel that way? Give it a rest for one night Lisa. You're going to alienate our kids and lose a friend if you keep this up." Gus walks away from Lisa. Nora overhears their conversation and is angry.

Dinner is filled with embarrassing stories, laughter, and well wishes, for the couple. After dessert, Eddie and Loren give a heartfelt speech thanking everyone for celebrating their engagement. The ladies excuse themselves from the table to go to the restroom. On the way, Daphne pulls Nora to the side. "Nora, can I speak with you privately?"

"What do you want to talk about?" They step into a small hallway.

"I want you to know that Trent didn't tell me about you and Loren when I met him fourteen years ago. He was living in the apartment across from me in Van Nuys when we met." Daphne continues, "I found some old pictures in the back of his closet five years ago and hired a private investigator. The pictures are of you and Loren. I kept the information to myself all this time. Now that the door has been opened, he and I have a lot to discuss tonight. We won't be joining you guys for after dinner coffee."

"I understand, and I have no hard feelings toward you Daphne."

"Do you think Loren will understand?"

"I will explain everything to her tomorrow, this evening got off to a rocky start, and I want it to end on a positive note for my daughter and son."

"Thank you Nora."

Nora and Daphne go into the restroom. Loren hears their conversation.

Once the ladies return to the table, the group makes their way to the hotel lobby and out the door. "What do you kids have planned?" Max asked.

"I want to go to the M&M store," Loren says.

"I want to go shopping at Planet Hollywood," Adrianna says.

"I want to go see the lions at MGM," Melissa says.

"We want to ride the rollercoaster at the New York New York hotel," Eddie, Ian, and Phil say laughing.

"Well you kids have fun, don't stay out too late." Nora says hugging and kissing them and walks to a taxi waiting at the curb.

"Good luck Pop," Eddie says.

"Thanks I need it," Max says getting in the taxi with Nora.

"Kelly and I are off to our meeting," Jake says, as he and Kelly get into a taxi.

"Be safe," Gus says hugging Melissa, Adrianna and Loren. "Take care of them," he says shaking hands with Phil, Eddie and Ian. Before Lisa can say anything, Gus pulls her into the limo.

"Call if you guys need anything," Trent says walking over to hug Loren but she ignores.

"Thank you again for joining us Daphne." Loren says.

"It was my pleasure." Daphne and Trent walk gets into the limo.

"Where to first?" Phil asks

Loren nudges Eddie, "how about each couple explores for a little while on their own, then we meet up at New York New York in two hours."

"That sounds good." Melissa says.

"Does that mean we're a couple?" Ian asks Melissa.

Melissa punches him in the arm and pulls him into a taxi.

"See you in two hours Aid and Phil," Loren says as she and Eddie also get into a taxi.

"Come on Aid, let's go," Phil says opening the door to a taxi.

A Couple's Hotel Suite

"We need to talk."

"I agree."

"This isn't working for me anymore."

"We need some time away from each other."

"I agree."

A Couple's Taxi

"Do you think they suspect anything?"

"They don't have a clue."

"Are we going to the same wedding chapel Phil and Aid got married at?"

"No I found another one off the strip. Our wedding is in twenty minutes."

Another Couple's Taxi

"Do you think we should tell them we're a couple?"

"No, I want to keep it between us a little while longer."

"How long do you think we can keep our relationship a secret?"

"I don't know but sneaking around with you is such a turn on."

**OMG, which couple got married? What sparkled on Nora's left hand? Which couple broke up? Which couple hooked up? Keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews and PMs. I'm wrapping up their stay in Las Vegas and continuing on with the tour. You're about to meet Jeremy's replacement. **

**Who can translate this? blah ba blah, ba blah blah blah blah, ba ba blah (for those who don't speak Dracula, let me translate: I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights storyline or characters). What? You haven't seen Hotel Transylvania ba blah (big smile)?**

**~jm~ **

Chapter 5

I'm Not Playing Games (Kit Fysto feat. Cody Longo)

Max is awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. "It's two in the morning; the kids are back in their rooms, whose calling at this time?" Max questions as he answers the phone, "hello?"

"Sorry to wake you Max, but I got a call from my buddy at LVPD. Jeremy escaped from the hospital." Joe tells him.

"What?! How did he escape?" Max sits up and turns on the lamp near the couch.

"He killed an officer and his wife Lia, knocked out a male nurse and walked out the hospital doors. Don't worry, I've already alerted hotel security, Brittany and Cody are on their way back to Las Vegas as we speak, plus I have other undercover people I'm sending over but I need to speak with Jake and the record label execs first."

"I've got to warn my kids."

"No need to alert them right now, I'll be there in the morning so we can go over everything."

"Thanks for calling me Joe. I will set up that meeting."

"Try to get some sleep. Eddie and Loren are safe right now. See you in the morning."

Max ends the call and puts his face in his hands, "Who escaped?" Nora asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

Max takes a deep breath, "Jeremy killed Lia and a police officer and escaped from the hospital."

Nora covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a scream. There is fear in her eyes; she removes the hand covering her mouth, "we have to warn the kids."

Max gets up from the couch and walks over to Nora; he wraps her in a tight hug "Let's not worry them right now. Joe already alerted hotel security, Brittany and Cody will be here in a few hours and I'm calling Jake so he can arrange a meeting with the record label execs Joe is sending some undercover people. I won't let anything happen to our kids."

"I know you won't," Nora says, hugging Max.

Later that morning, everyone is saying goodbye to Phil, Adrianna, Lisa and Gus. "Have a safe trip; call us when you get home." Eddie says hugging Adrianna and shaking Phil's hand.

"Thanks for everything Eddie, you're cool, for an international rock star," Phil says hugging Loren and shaking Eddie's hand. "Take care of Loren; she's like a sister to me."

"I will man, and you keep your wife happy, she's an amazing person." Eddie says.

"Once I finish editing, I will email you the photos from the wedding and bachelor party," Ian says hugging Adrianna and shaking Phil's hand.

"Just make sure you email me the photos from the bachelor party and not my wife," Phil says.

"Got something to hide Phil?" Adrianna asks.

"Don't worry Aid, once I finish editing, I will email you the video from the wedding and bachelorette party," Melissa says.

"Just make sure you send the email to me and not my husband," Adrianna says.

"Got something to hide Aid?" Phil asks.

"Yes," Aid, Melissa, and Loren say at the same time laughing.

"Phil, Adrianna, let's get going," Lisa says.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Adrianna says.

"We'll be home for Christmas, so we can hang-out then," Loren says.

"What about the baby shower?" Adrianna asks.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Melissa and Loren say hugging Adrianna.

"Max, Nora, thank you for everything," Gus says hugging Nora and shaking Max's hand.

"It was my pleasure," Nora says, "Adrianna is like family to me, I've grown to love and care about her. She needs all the family she can get now that Don is gone."

Lisa grunts as she walks past Nora and Max and gets in the car.

"Have fun riding with her for four hours," Melissa tells Phil.

"Thanks a lot sis, hey Ian, watch out for my little sister." Phil says.

"I sure will Mate." Ian replies with a wink.

Phil gets in the car and they drive off. Jake walks over to Max and whispers in his ear then turn to Loren and Eddie, "you guys have rehearsals today, go grab some breakfast and meet me in the concert arena at eleven. We've hired Jeremy's replacement. We head out for Utah tomorrow morning."

"I have an errand to run so I will meet up with you guys a little later," Max says.

Nora pulls him aside, "where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm not taking any chances with our kids safety, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, please trust me."

"I trust you Max." Nora says giving him a hug.

Joe pulls up in front of the hotel, "Are you ready to go Max?"

"Why is Joe here Pop?" Eddie asks.

"We have some business to take care of," Max replies then turns to Joe, "yeah, I'm ready." Max gets into the passenger seat and they pull away from the curb. "Joe, thanks for helping to speed up the process for me to purchase a gun and get a license to carry it with me at all times."

"I understand why you want to carry a loaded weapon, but it's not necessary, I have six people watching Eddie and Loren at all times."

"I have to be able to protect my family, myself. I'm not playing games. Jeremy will not hurt my kids."

After a quick breakfast, Eddie, Loren, Melissa and Ian walk into the backstage area of the concert arena to see a boy group on stage rehearsing. Kelly and Jake are standing in the wings. Jake waves them over, "who are they?" Ian asks.

"That is 4 Count, they are an up and coming boy group, who just signed to the label." Jake replies. Kelly walks Eddie and Loren over to the guys on stage, Melissa starts videotaping, and Ian starts snapping photos.

"Adam, Kieran, Aaron and Ben, I'd like you to meet Eddie Duran and Loren Tate," Kelly introduces them.

"We are big fans," they say together.

"It's great meeting you," Loren says shaking their hands.

"Welcome to the tour," Eddie says also shaking their hands.

"We have a lot of work to do, so let's get started with rehearsals." Kelly says.

Max and Nora's Hotel Suite

"Are you going to leave me?" Max asks as Nora passes him on her way to the bedroom with a cup of tea in her hand.

Nora pauses and turns around. "What you did in the limo not only hurt me, but it hurt Loren too. I just need some time to sort things out. For the past six months my life has been one rollercoaster ride after the other. I can't believe Trent lived eleven miles away from us for four years and has been happily married for ten years."

Max gets up from the couch, walks over to Nora and pulls her into a hug, "I don't think he's going to be happily married much longer," Max jokes, "listen, I didn't mean to hurt you or Loren, I was trying to get back at Trent because he said the only way Loren will be my daughter is when my son marries her. I love Loren so much, in my heart she is my daughter, he really upset me."

"I know you were upset, but did you have to get back at him in front of Lisa Sanders?" Nora asks, "I love you Max Duran."

Max unwraps his arms from around Nora then holds her hand. He brings her left hand up to his lips and kisses the ring on her finger, "you have no idea how much I love you Nora Tate."

"I guess I can let you back into the bedroom but no funny business."

"So I can't do this?" Max asks kissing Nora's neck, "Or this," biting her earlobe, "how about this?" kissing her lips.

"Nope you can't do any of that," Nora laughs and walks into the bedroom.

The Sanders House

"Are you okay Aid? I thought you would be asleep by now," Phil says.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I can't believe I'm married and pregos."

"Do you regret getting married?"

"No, I love you Phil, it's just that I don't know how to be a wife and mother. My parents didn't have a good marriage they fought all the time until my mom left me and my day. I don't want to end up like my parents. Your parents don't seem to be happy these days either, Gus is moving out."

"Aid, I am committed to you and our son. I would never leave you or him. I don't know how to be a husband or dad, but I do know this, I love you and our son and I'm willing to learn how to be the best husband and father."

"The baby is moving around a lot, wanna feel?"

Phil smiles and places his hands on Adrianna's stomach. He then puts his lips to her stomach and says, "hey there little guy, your mommy needs her rest, so can you settle down in there." The baby kicks in the general area of Phil's lips. "Guess he's gonna listen to me about as much as I listen to my dad." Phil and Adrianna laugh.

Trent and Daphne's Suite

"I'm going back to Los Angeles for a little while," Daphne says placing her carry-on bag next to the door.

"I know I lied to you Daphne, but do you really think going back to LA is the answer to our problems?"

"Trent, you left your wife and daughter fourteen years ago, what kind of man does that?" Daphne says picking up her carry-on bag and walks out the door.

Meanwhile, in a motel room off the Strip, Jeremy shaves his head and changes into a pair of jeans and a hoodie he shoplifted from a store; he cleans up the bathroom before pulling on a baseball cap. He puts the rest of his clothes, supplies and the gun into a back pack and walks towards, the door. Jeremy looks back one more time making sure he didn't leave anything then steps over the body of the cleaning lady, slips on a pair of dark shades and walks out the door.

**BTW 4 Count is a real boy group; I saw them perform at City Walk back in July and became a fan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now you know who broke up. You already know I don't own the rights to the Hollywood Heights storyline or characters; I just created my own fantasy world for them until we get our season 2.**

**Much Love ~jm~**

Chapter 6

Sex, Lies, and Video Tapes

A Hotel Suite

The woman is leaning over the toilet vomiting, while the guy is holding her hair out of the way.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it happens in the morning, the afternoon and at night?" she asks.

"I don't know, but should we go see a doctor?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"What if we get caught?"

"I don't give a damn about getting caught, I'm tired of hiding the fact that we're together. You're carrying my baby. I want to go through all the pregnancy experiences with you out in the open," he says.

"Let's wait until after the tour is over and then we'll make the announcement."

"How about we tell everyone tomorrow on the bus?"

"I'm not ready. Please, do this my way," she says standing up, walks over to the sink and brushes her teeth.

"I'm only keeping quiet because I love you and you're having my baby. But I'm staying with you tonight and will leave out early in the morning," he says, _"besides, you'll be showing before the tour is over and will have no choice but to make the announcement,"_ he thinks to himself.

"Thanks, I love you too," she says.

The next morning everyone is boarding the buses. Trent walks over to Loren, "I know you're upset with me, but I hope you will come back and visit me once the tour is over so we can talk about what was said in the limo."

"I'll think about it," Loren says and starts to board the bus, she turns around to say something to Trent, "You really should work things out with Daphne, she didn't deserve to be lied to for fourteen years."

The two tour buses pull away from the hotel in Las Vegas heading to Salt Lake City, Utah. Everyone is excited about the new addition to the tour, 4 Count. Max and Nora are also touring with them. When Eddie and Loren questioned why Cody and Brittany were back with them, Jake tells them that the record label execs insisted on them having armed private body guards for the rest of the tour.

The tour takes them to all major cities across the United States. Their concerts are sold out each night. 4 Count's fan base is constantly growing. In November, Eddie and Loren flew back to Los Angeles to attend the premier of Tyler's movie with Osborne Silver. Tyler was so excited to have them there. Of course the paparazzi was trying to ruin the night for Tyler by bringing up his involvement in the death of Katy Duran, but Eddie, being a good friend, defended Tyler.

The tour was on hiatus for two weeks for the holidays, in December. It was Eddie and Loren's first Christmas together. Ian decided to stay with Loren and Eddie for the holidays. Melissa was surprised when she returned home to find that Lisa and Gus had separated. The atmosphere around the Sanders' house too depressing so Melissa spent most of her time at Eddie and Loren's.

Loren and Melissa were falling on the floor laughing at Eddie and Ian struggling to get a huge Christmas tree in the house. By the time the guys got the tree in the house, they had scratches on their face and arms. Eddie had a big knot on his forehead from bumping into the door.

It was also Max and Nora's first Christmas together and they decided to have a white Christmas. They spent their holiday in Big Bear at the Tate family cabin where they enjoyed playing in the snow and cuddling by the fire place at night.

The record label threw a big New Year's Eve party at the MK club. Everyone was shocked when they learned that Tyler and Grace are dating. Eddie was the first to wish them the best.

Loren and Melissa are hosting a co-ed baby shower for Adrianna and Phil at the MK club before they head back out on tour. Lisa is upset that she is not involved in the planning but attends the baby shower anyway.

Gus is also there but avoids interacting with Lisa as much as he can. He spends most of his time talking to Nora and Max. Phil and Adrianna's friends from high school came to the baby shower, even Adam is there. He is home for the holidays.

When it came time to play baby shower games, the guys migrated to one side of the club, while the girls played games, ooohhhed and awwwed every time Adrianna opens a gift and laughing at the story Nora tells them about being a first time mom.

Eddie and Ian are helping Phil pack up the car with all the gifts from the baby shower. "Hey Ian," Phil says, "what happened to that email you were suppose send me?"

"I've been so preoccupied lately; I forgot all about it, I'll send it to you before we head out tonight." Ian says handing him the last gift.

"Whatever you do, do not let Aid see those pictures," Eddie warned. "We'd all be in trouble if the girls see those pictures."

"Don't have my nephew until after we get back," Melissa says to Adrianna giving her a hug.

"I'll try, but the way he moves around, he might come early." Adrianna says rubbing her swollen belly.

"Promise you'll call us the minute you go into labor." Loren says also hugging Adrianna.

"I promise, oh Mel, what happened to that email you were supposed to send me?" Adrianna asks.

"I forgot all about it, I've been preoccupied lately but I promise to send it before we head out tonight."

"Whatever you do, do not let Phil see that video. The boys would be so mad at us if they see that video."

"I won't let him see it," the girls start laughing.

That evening, before boarding the tour bus, Melissa and Ian send Adrianna and Phil their emails as promised.

"Mel did you send off that package?"

"Yes I did, right before I stepped foot on the bus."

"What package are you talking about?" Eddie asks sitting next to Loren on the bus.

"It's girl stuff," Loren says leaning over giving Eddie a passionate kiss.

"Watch where you're walking Ian," Melissa says.

Ian is walking down the aisle of the bus with his MacBook opened in one hand and typing with the other not paying attention to where he's walking, "I almost forgot to send something to a friend," he says before sitting down next to Melissa, "there, it's sent," he says closing his laptop and storing it in its carrying case.

Max and Nora are next to board the bus. "Hey mom, are you breaking out in hives?" Eddie asks.

"No, why would you ask that son?" Nora replies taking her seat.

"Well you have a big red patch on your neck," Eddie says. Nora's face turns red from blushing. She readjusts the scarf tied around her neck.

"It's a spider bite," Max says sitting next to Nora. Max's shirt isn't buttoned correctly and his hair is all messed up.

Loren takes one look at her mom then looks at Max "A spider bite? For real mom?" Loren ask sarcastically.

"Yes a spider bite," Nora replies sarcastically, "Oh honey, I forgot to ask you, how's your toe?"

"My toe?"

"Yes, the toe you bumped the night of your engagement dinner," Nora smirked at her. Loren's face turns red from blushing and Eddie starts laughing.

Just then Jake and Kelly boarded the bus, followed by the guys from 4 Count. "How is everybody doing this evening? Kieran asks as the tour bus pulls out and heading to the Midwestern cities.

It's 3am most of the group is asleep. Eddie and Loren have been working on a new duet. "Lo," Eddie whispers in Loren's ear.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something," he says tracing her ear with his tongue.

"What do you want to show me?"

"I can't show you right here, let's go to the restroom."

Loren smiles and stands; Eddie smiles and stands up too, then pull Loren into a passionate kiss; they head to one of the restrooms at the back of the bus. Eddie and Loren are so preoccupied; they don't notice Ian snapping pictures of them going into the restroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; I just created a fantasy world for them until we get our Season 2, blah ba blah.**

Chapter 7

What's Done In The Dark Will Come To Light

"Hey Mel, how are you?" Adrianna asks when Melissa answers her phone.

"I'm good, how are you and things on the home front?" Melissa asks.

"Everything is good. Look the reason I'm calling is to ask if you and Loren have seen the pictures from Phil's bachelor party."

"No we haven't seen them."

"Trust me Mel, you guys wanna see them." Adrianna says, "I gotta go, I hear Phil coming back. Check out the pics Mel, you and Loren, and tell Kelly too," Adrianna ends the call. Melissa runs off to find Loren and Kelly.

Ian's phone rings just as he opens the door to his suite, "Hello?"

"Hey Ian, this is Phil, look I gotta talk fast, have you guys seen the video from the bachelorette party?"

"No we haven't seen it, why?"

"Man, you guys should check it out. Look I gotta go, Aid is probably wondering where I went. Check out the video. Tell Jake too." Phil ends the call.

Kelly's Hotel Suite

"Look what, I got it ladies." Melissa says with a big smile on her face, holding up Ian's MacBook.

"How did you get it?" Loren smiles and pulls Mel over to the couch.

"Oh, I've got my ways," Melissa says and they laugh.

"Turn it on, let's see this bachelor party," Kelly says.

Melissa turns on the laptop, types in Ian's password, searches until she finds the right file and starts the slideshow.

The third picture pops up on the screen "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Jake's Hotel Suite

"Hey Mates, I got it," Ian says with a big smile on his face, holding up Melissa's MacBook.

"How did you get it?" Eddie motions for Ian to join him and Jake on the couch.

"I've got my ways," Ian says with a wink.

"Turn it on, let's watch this video from the bachelorette party," Jake says.

Ian turns on the laptop, types in Melissa's password, searches until he finds the file. The video starts. "It looks innocent enough," Eddie says.

"Let's keep watching," Jake says.

Ten minutes into the video, "OH HELL NO!"

Jeremy is sitting at a hotel bar in Milwaukee, Wisconsin flirting with one of Loren's back up dancers. "How long have you been Loren's backup dancer Kim?" he asks motioning for the bartender to give them another round.

"I'm joining the tour late, one of the dancer's got hurt so I haven't actually danced in her show yet." Kim replies.

"How much longer do you have to tour?" Jeremy asks.

"We'll be on tour for six more weeks before the final concert at the MK club on Valentine's Day."

"I bet you'll be the best dancer on stage. I bet you're even better than Loren Tate. I would love to see you dance one day." Jeremy says smiling and brushing her hair from her face.

Kim looks away blushing, Jeremy slips something into her drink. After a few minutes of flirting, Kim says, "how about we go to the dance floor?" The DJ plays _She Said_ by Cody Longo, Kim starts dancing seductively on Jeremy.

The song ends, "can we take this to your room?" Jeremy asks kissing Kim's neck.

"I'm in room 405," Kim says kissing Jeremy.

"After you my lady," Jeremy says bowing. Kim leads him to the elevators and up to her room. Once inside, Jeremy picks up Kim and walks over to the bed kissing her. They rip off each other's clothes just as he was about to enter her, Kim passes out from the drug Jeremy slipped into her drink earlier.

Jeremy checks her pulse, and then puts his clothes back on. He starts searching her room until he finds what he's been looking for. "Thanks Kim, I really hope you don't get fired for this." Jeremy says before leaving her room. On his way to the elevator, Jeremy bumps into Aaron from 4 Count, "sorry about that man, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No harm no foul," Aaron says walking away.

Jeremy laughs as he gets onto the elevator. "Your days are numbered Eddie Duran."

Aaron pulls out his phone and sends a group text. 

Kelly's Hotel Suite

Loren, Melissa, and Kelly are staring at a picture of Eddie, Ian, Phil and Jake with big smiles on their faces getting lap dances from topless strippers in barely there g-strings. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Loren, Melissa, and Kelly say at the same time. Melissa pause the slideshow.

"Wait, who are you gonna kill?" They ask each other.

There is a long pause before someone speaks, "I'm talking about Eddie, but who are you guys talking about?" Loren asks.

"I'm talking about Eddie too. How could he do that to you Lo?" Melissa says sounding unsure of herself.

"Yeah, I'm talking about Eddie too?" Kelly says, also sounding unsure of herself.

Loren notices that neither Melissa nor Kelly can look at her. "_They aren't telling the truth_," Loren thinks to herself.

"Should I turn off the slideshow?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN IT OFF MELISSA SANDERS!" Loren and Kelly shout. Melissa restarts the slideshow. _"I really don't want to see any more photos,"_ Melissa says to herself feeling sick.

Jake's Hotel Suite

Eddie, Ian and Jake are watching four shirtless, muscular male strippers in barely there g-strings give very intimate lap dances to Loren, Melissa, Adrianna and Kelly to the song "Love In This Club" by Usher. The girls are smiling and really enjoying the lap dance. "OH HELL NO!" Eddie, Ian and Jake say at the same time. Ian pause the video.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Eddie asks.

There is a long pause before someone speaks, "I'm talking about Loren." Jake says sounding unsure of himself.

"I'm talking about my damn WIFE!" Ian shouts.

Max and Nora's Hotel Suite

Max and Nora are cuddling on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn when Max's cell phone beeps indicating he got a text message. He reaches over and reads the text. "Nora, I gotta run a quick errand, we can finish watching the movie when I get back." Max doesn't wait for Nora's reply, he quickly gets up and goes into the bedroom, ten minutes later, Max walks out the door. He gets on the elevator and pushes the button for the lobby. Once the doors open he sees Cody, Brittany, Adam, Kieran, Aaron and Ben standing there with hotel security. Max walks over to them. "Are you sure it was him?" Max asks Aaron.

"I'm pretty sure it was him, only he shaved his head." Aaron said.

"Here is the list of people staying in rooms on that floor, and a master key card" the hotel concierge hands the list and key card to Cody.

"Thanks," Cody says looking at the list, "from the looks of it, all the back-up dancers and back-up singers are staying on this floor. Let's go knock on doors" Cody says as they head to the elevators.

"Brittany, can you check on Loren and Eddie please, make sure they are okay," Max says.

"Sure Max, and I will check on Nora as well."

"Don't tell her what's going on; I don't want to worry her just yet."

Jake's Hotel Suite

"YOUR WHAT?!" Eddie and Jake shout back.

Ian realizes his slip of the mouth. "Your soon to be wife," he says hoping they buy it.

"Ian, you said your wife." Eddie says.

"I said your soon to be wife, as in Loren." Ian can't look at Eddie. _"Melissa's gonna kill me,"_ Ian thinks to himself. "Do you guys want to finish watching this or not?" Ian says trying to change the subject; restarting the video.

**Ian telling the truth or is he lying? Tell me what you think. I'm editing chapter 8 and will post it tonight. I'm basically finished with the series finale, I'm just carefully editing each chapter before I post them. Enjoy ~jm~**


	8. Chapter 8

** .9, this chapter answers your question. I only created this fantasy to get me through the long days and nights until we get our season 2, therefore, blah blah ba blah, I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights character or storylines. Happy reading.**

**Much Love ~jm~**

Chapter 8

The Truth Shall Set You Free

Kelly's Hotel Suite

"Hey Melissa, are you okay?" Loren asks.

"Yeah Lo, I'm okay," Melissa says sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks.

"Nothing, I'm okay." Melissa says as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Mel, can I ask you a question?" Loren asks.

Melissa looks at her and nods her head without answering.

"How do you know the password to Ian's MacBook?"

"I'm Ian's wife; I should know my husband's passwords." Melissa says crying.

Loren and Kelly are shocked. Kelly is the first to recover. "Mel, did you just say Ian is your husband?"

Melissa nods her head yes then looks at Loren with apprehension in her eyes. Loren walks over and hugs Melissa, "when, where, and why didn't you tell me?"

"We got married the night of your engagement dinner in Las Vegas. We didn't tell you guys because we didn't want to over shadow your engagement?"

"But wait, how long have you and Ian been seeing each other? Loren asks.

"Ian is the reason Adam broke up with me before he left for school," Melissa says crying harder.

"Tell me everything from the beginning."

"It's a long story Lo and you have a fiancé to kill."

"My fiancé can wait, besides if I see Eddie Duran right now, I might mess up that pretty face of his. So I have time for your long story."

"I will give you the short version of the story because I have a husband to kill."

"Fine, give me the short version."

"Ian and I felt it was our duty to get our best friends back together when they broke up. He and I had been spending a lot of time together, plotting ways to get you and Eddie in the same place at the same time. Adam didn't like me spending all that time with Ian. One day, I decided to surprise Adam with a picnic lunch in his room and talk things out. I went to his house to find him making out with Brook."

"Brook from school" Loren asks.

Melissa nods her head yes and continues, "he told me it was all my fault and he dumped me. I went crying to Ian, because he was the only person I could to talk to. And from that moment on, we have been a couple." Melissa says wiping her eyes.

"Aww Mel, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm a horrible best friend." Loren says, crying.

"Lo, you were going through your thing with Eddie, I didn't want to burden you with my issues with Adam. And you're not a horrible best friend."

Just then, Kelly jumps up from the couch and runs to the bathroom. She can be heard vomiting. Loren and Melissa rush into the bathroom, "are you okay?" Melissa asks.

"Yes," Kelly says, "I guess since we're confessing secrets, I should too."

Loren and Melissa look confused.

"I'm carrying Jake's baby," Kelly says.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Loren and Melissa shout.

Jake's Hotel Suite

"Ian, how is it that you know Mel's MacBook password?" Eddie asks.

Ian takes a deep breath, because he knows Eddie is going to be mad after he answers his question, "My wife and I use each other's MacBook from time to time."

"YOUR WHAT?" Eddie shouts, "DID YOU JUST REFER TO MEL AS YOUR WIFE, IAN?"

"Yes"

"HOW? WHEN? WHERE?" Eddie grabs Ian by his shirt collar.

"Whoa, Eduardo, calm down a minute," Jake says trying to pull him off Ian.

Eddie lets go of Ian's collar and walks away from him.

"Mel and I got together after Adam dumped her. We got married the night of you and Loren's engagement dinner in Las Vegas."

Eddie rubs his face with his hands and takes a deep breath. "Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

Ian tells Eddie about he and Melissa plotting to get him and Loren back together and how Adam dumped her. "I love her; I'm in love with her. She makes me a better person. Melissa completes me."

"Why didn't you tell me? We're best friends."

"Yes we're best friends, but Melissa is my wife and she asked me to keep our marriage a secret for now. If it makes you feel better, Melissa hasn't told Loren."

"It doesn't make me feel better, but I understand why you didn't tell me," Eddie says. "She's special to Loren and Nora which makes her special to me and Pop, you hurt her and best friend or not, you'll be in for the ass beating of your life from me and Pop."

"I know how it feels to keep a secret only because your girl wants you to." Jake says.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie and Ian ask.

Jake takes a deep breath knowing he's going to pay for this later, "Kelly is carrying my baby. She's four and a half months pregnant."

Eddie and Ian are shocked.

Kelly's Hotel Suite

"I'm four and a half months pregnant," Kelly says standing up, walking over to the sink and brushes her teeth.

Loren and Melissa's mouths are wide opened from shock.

"Did you say Jake's baby?" Loren asks.

"Yes."

"How long have you guys been going out?" Loren asks, "And why am I just now finding out?"

"When did you find out?" Melissa asks.

"We've been together off and on since the night we heard Eddie died. But when we came back from New York, we decided to give it a try. We didn't want to tell anyone because his divorce from Traci isn't final. When we were leaving New Mexico, I told him I was late so. The night of Loren and Eddie's engagement dinner, we had to rush off for my appointment with the Ob/Gyn."

"Congratulations Kelly, I'm so happy for you. You have to let me and Loren plan the baby shower," Melissa says.

"Everything happened that night. My best friend got married, my manager found out she's pregnant, the only interesting thing Eddie and I did that night was get matching tattoos."

"You and Eddie got matching tattoos?" Melissa asks.

"Yes, his is on his rib cage and mine is near my pelvic bone, it says Side by Side."

Jake's Hotel Suite

"Kelly and I hooked up the night I was told you were dead; I needed comforting and she was there, afterwards, I realized it was a big mistake and tried to have just a professional relationship with her. When we came back from New York, Kelly and I hooked up again, Eddie you already knew this, but we kept it from everyone else, technically Traci and I are still married. We were leaving New Mexico when she came to me saying she's late. I found an Ob/Gyn in Las Vegas and made an appointment. That's why she and I rushed off after dinner."

"Congratulations man, I'm happy for you two." Ian says hugging Jake.

"My best friend got married, my friend slash manager found out he's going to be a father, and all Loren and I did was get matching tattoos," Eddie says.

The search party knocked on all the doors of the 4th floor, they got to room 405, "the new girl Kim is registered to this room," Cody says. He knocked again, no one answered Cody used the master key card. He turns on the light and allows a female hotel security guard to enter the room first.

"Kim?" the security guard says as she slowly approaches the bed. No response. The security guard makes sure Kim is breathing then covers Kim's naked body. "She's breathing but is unresponsive."

Cody and the rest of the search team enter the room. "Call an ambulance," Cody says.

Max's phone beeps again, he pulls it out of his pocket and sees it's a text from Nora. "Cody, I have to go, call me if you turn up anything."

"Okay Max." Cody replies as Max leaves Kim's room.

Trent's Hotel Suite

"Thanks for coming," Trent says opening the door for Nora and Max to come in.

"What are you doing here in Wisconsin?"

"You guys need to know something."

"Trent, you could have called, you didn't have to come to Wisconsin to talk to us."

"Please, have a seat, hear me out."

Nora and Max sit on the couch waiting for Trent to tell them why he's here. "Nora, Max, your marriage isn't legal." Nora turns and looks at Max, then turns back to Trent, "You and I never got divorced Nora, we're still legally married."

"Trent, I filed for a Service by Publication divorce two years after you left me and Loren."

"What is a Service by Publication divorce?" Trent asks.

"It's a type of divorce a person is granted when they can show the courts they have tried to find their estranged spouse. Nora published her intent to divorce you in the local newspapers." Max says.

"How do you know all this Max? I didn't see any notification in the local newspapers." Trent says.

"That's not my fault, Trent, and Max knows because I told him." Nora says, "you and I are legally divorced. Oh and Trent, Max and I aren't married."

Trent looks confused, "I thought you guys got married while you were in Vegas, I saw the wedding ring."

"You're talking about this?" Nora asks holding up her left hand. Trent nods his head yes.

"That's Nora's promise ring," Max says smirking at Trent.

"Max and I don't plan on getting married, we're promised to each other." Nora says holding up Max's left hand pointing to his promise ring that matches hers.

"I just assumed you two were married, especially after our conversation outside of the limo Max," Trent replied.

"Well you know what happens when you make assumptions," Max says picking up Nora's left hand, kissing the promise ring on her finger while winking at Trent. The ring once again sparkles in Trent's eyes.

"Why are you just now questioning our divorce Trent?" Nora asks, "You have been married to Daphne for ten years. Why did you marry her knowing, well thinking you were still married to me."

"I missed being married and I knew I couldn't come back to you and Loren, so I married her hoping I would never have to explain this to her. After what happened in the limo, I had no choice; when I told Daphne I may still be legally married to you, she left."

"Go find your wife Trent," Nora says, "you were able to stay with her for this long, why loose her now?" Nora stands up and Max follows suit, they walk to the door. "I hope you can work things out with Daphne." Nora says walking out the door.

**Soooo, what cha thinking? Melissa and Ian are married; Kelly and Jake are expecting; Nora and Max are promised to each other; and Loren and Eddie, well let's see what happens with our favorite couple. I got the matching tattoo idea from Channing and Jenna Tatum, they got matching tattoos on their honeymoon, his is on his rib cage and hers is on her foot, their tattoo says "Side by Side." You know you make an ass out of u not me when you assume things (just in case you didn't get Max's meaning when he asked Trent about making assumptions).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not going to keep you guys waiting, as I finish editing, I will post chapters. Hope you're enjoying this series finale. I don't own the rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline.**

Chapter 9

Hell Hath No Fury

Jake's Hotel Suite

"I got a fiancé to confront, Ian forward that video to me please." Eddie says walking out the door.

"Yes, forward that video to me too," Jake says, "My baby mama is in big trouble."

Kelly's Hotel Suite

"Mel, forward those pictures to me please, my fiancé will have to cuddle with them while sleeping on the couch for a little while." Loren says leaving out the door.

"Yeah Mel, forward those pictures to me too, my baby daddy has some explaining to do." Kelly says.

Nora and Max Hotel Suite

As soon as they enter the suite, Max goes into the bedroom, he doesn't hear Nora following him. Max goes over to the closet pulls out his suitcase, then pulls out a small case, he reaches for his keys and unlocks the small case then removes the gun from the holster on his left side under his jacket. Max places the gun in the small case, locks it, and puts it back in his suitcase. "Why were you carrying a gun Max?" Nora says from behind him. Max jumps at the sound of Nora's voice. "Better yet, why do you have a gun?"

Max puts the suitcase back in the closet then turns to Nora, "I will keep my family safe at all costs. Jeremy is a dangerous person and I'm not taking chances."

"That explains why you have a gun," Nora says, "now explain why you're carrying the gun tonight."

"I always carry the gun." Max says hoping she buys it.

"Please be honest with me Max,"

Max takes a deep breath, "Aaron saw Jeremy on the 4th floor this evening, and he sent a text I met them in the lobby and we searched the 4th floor. I left when you text me about an urgent meeting with Trent."

"Jeremy's here in the hotel? Did you say Aaron sent the text? Are they the extra security Joe sent? Is that why Brittany knocked on our door? You sent her to check up on me? What about Loren and Eddie?"

"Slow down, you're full of questions. Yes, Jeremy was here in the hotel, we don't think he's still here. Yes, 4 Count are also armed body guards sent by Joe to protect Eddie and Loren. Brittany offered to check up on you, but I'm glad she did, even though I have someone watching you at all times when I'm not around. The kids are fine, Loren is in Kelly's suite with Melissa, and Eddie is in Jake's suite with Ian."

"Max, don't you think it's time to tell the kids about Jeremy?"

"Yes, we should tell them, but let's wait until the morning, right now, I want to finish watching the movie." Max says trying to pull Nora to the couch.

"No, we're telling them right now!" Nora says and pulls Max out the door.

Eddie and Loren's Hotel Suite

Eddie storms into the room, "LOREN TATE, ARE YOU HERE?"

Just then, Loren storms into the room, "THERE YOU ARE EDDIE DURAN!"

"HOW COULD YOU?" they both shout at each other at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asks.

Loren pulls up the pictures Mel sent to her and turns her iPad and yells, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF DURAN AND IT BETTER BE GOOD BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I'M THINKING YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF THE TOUR."

"ME EXPLIAN MYSELF, HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF," Eddie yells pulling up the video Ian sent him and turns his iPad. "AND I REFUSE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH, YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH."

Loren and Eddie stare at each other. "I will share a room with a pig before I sleep on the couch," Loren says in a threatening tone.

"Good, I'll help you move into the pig's pen." Eddie says walking toward the bedroom. Loren is about to follow him when there's a knock on the door. Loren opens the door and sees Nora and Max standing there looking surprised.

"What is going on in there, we can hear you guys all the way down the hall." Max says walking into the room. Eddie can be heard in the bedroom throwing things.

"EDDIE, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Max shouts. Eddie storms into the living room, "BOTH OF YOU SIT!" Max points to the couch, but neither one moves. "DO YOU TWO THINK I'M KIDDING, SIT ON THE DAMN COUCH NOW!" Loren and Eddie stomp over to the couch and sit on opposite ends like five year olds.

Melissa's Hotel Suite

Melissa walks in her room to find Ian sitting on the couch with her laptop opened in front of him he turns the screen around so it's facing her, "care to explain this wife?" Ian asks.

Melissa pulls out Ian's laptop, opens it and types in the password. She pulls up the file with the photos turns it around so it's facing him, "care to explain this husband?" Melissa asks.

Melissa and Ian stare at each other, then Ian stands up and walks over to Melissa, he takes his laptop out of her hands, sets it on the coffee table, and then pulls her into a passionate kiss. Melissa walks him backwards until he falls onto the couch, Melissa climbs on Ian and straddles his legs. "Will you give me a lap dance?" Ian asks.

"Only if you strip and give me one too." Melissa says as she goes back to kissing her husband.

Jake's Hotel Suite

Kelly lets herself into Jake's suite, "What the hell Jake?" she says holding up her iPad showing him the picture of him with the stripper.

Jake shows Kelly his iPad, "What the hell Kelly?" he pushes play and there is Kelly enjoying the lap dance. "Did you forget you were pregnant when he was bumping and grinding on you?"

"No, I didn't know for sure if I was pregnant. Did you might have gotten me pregnant when that stripper was grinding her ass in your lap?" Kelly walks over to Jake and pushes him in a chair. She then straddles his lap with her back to his chest. "You enjoy lap dances Jake?" Kelly asks as she starts moving on Jake's lap.

"Only from my pregnant girlfriend," Jake says. Jake stands up lifting her bridal style and carries her to his bed. After they make love, the two cuddle in bed facing each other.

"I told Loren and Melissa about the baby."

"I told Eddie and Ian too."

Jake and Kelly smile at each other, "no more hiding?" Jake asks.

"No more hiding," Kelly replies.

Loren and Eddie's Hotel Suite

Max and Nora never got a chance to tell Eddie and Loren about Jeremy, they were too busy stopping them from arguing. Loren insisted on moving out of their room. When Loren went to pack her bags she noticed that Eddie had already pretty much pack for her clothes so she finished packing. Then packed all of Eddie's underwear into her suitcase. _"Let him go commando, for the rest of the tour,"_ she says laughing to herself. _"That's not enough,"_ she says to herself, Loren decides pack more.

The next morning, Loren, Melissa and Kelly were sitting together on the bus. "Loren, I can't believe you and Eddie haven't made up yet." Melissa says. "Ian and I had the best make up sex last night. I think he was trying to imitate the stripper."

"Jake and I watched the video and the slide show together and laughed the whole time. Of course that was after I gave him a lap dance and had sex with him." Kelly says winking at the girls.

"_Maybe I should forgive Eddie, it's not like he cheated or anything, and who am I to judge, I got a lap dance from a male stripper, and actually enjoyed it,"_ Loren says to herself.

"Mr. Duran, your luggage hasn't made it down yet, do you want me to check with the hotel concierge?" the bus driver asked.

"I don't have luggage." Eddie says boarding the bus, is the last to board, everyone looks at him like he's crazy. "Eddie you do know we're in the Midwest and it's winter?" Cody asks. Eddie is wearing tan cargo shorts, a black muscle t-shit, one neon green high top tennis shoe and one neon purple high top tennis shoe, one black dress sock and one white sweat sock. The girls fall out their seats laughing.

"Yeah I know. I will have to go shopping when we get to the next city." Eddie says looking at Loren.

For the final weeks of the tour in the Midwest cities, Loren has been staying with Nora and Max in their suite. Melissa and Ian tell everyone about being married, and are now staying in the same room. Jake and Kelly finally tell everyone they are expecting. Loren and Eddie only spend time together when they are rehearsing or performing, both are missing the other but neither one will make the first move to reconcile. The tour has been in Illinois for a week, and is heading to their final stop in the Midwest. Chicago, Illinois.

**Who would have thought Loren had that kind of mean streak, it's the dead of winter and she left Eddie with a pair of shorts and a muscle tee mix match shoes and socks. What will happen to Leddie now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the fantasy world I created for the Hollywood Heights because I'm patiently waiting for season 2. I don't own any blah ba blah, ba blah blah blah. ~jm~**

Chapter 10

Chicago, Traci's Town

The minute the tour buses pull up to the hotel in Chicago, Kelly is tense. "Kel, relax, you being tense isn't good for the baby." Jake says massaging her shoulders.

"You haven't seen or heard from her in months and now that we're here in Chicago, she wants to have dinner with you? How am I supposed to relax?" Kelly says moving away from Jake.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't go."

"You have to go, she hasn't signed the divorce papers yet and I'm guessing she wants to talk to you face to face and tell you why."

"Come with me."

"You're joking right?"

"No, come with me."

Nora, Max and Loren's Hotel Suite

Rehearsals ended early and Loren is tired. _"All I want to do is take a shower, order room service and relax for the rest of the evening,"_ she says to herself. Loren opens the door to the suite and gets the shock of her life, Max and Nora are making love on the couch. Loren quickly closes the door before they see her and leans with her back against the wall. _"Oh My Gosh,"_ Loren says to herself, _"I'm traumatized for the rest of my life."_ She slowly lowers herself to the floor until she's sitting. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her forehead on her knees. She sits like that for a few minutes when she feels someone tap her shoulder. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to forget about what I just saw," Loren says without lifting her head.

"Are you okay? Why are you sitting in the hallway?" Eddie asks.

"I walked in on Mom and Pop having sex on the couch, ewww, I fell asleep on that couch last night. Argh, I'm trying to get that picture out of my head. That's so embarrassing. I wish I could rewind then delete the last ten minutes of my life. All I want to do is take a shower, order room service and relax for the rest of the night." Loren is rambling.

Eddie's laughter makes Loren lift her head and glare at him. The look on Loren's face makes him laugh even harder. "I'm happy you see the humor in all of this. Did you not hear what I just said? Mom and Pop are gettin busy on the couch."

"Yeah, I heard you, and I think it's funny." Eddie says sitting next to Loren and laughing. Just then Loren's stomach growls, "Lo, do you want to come to my room and take a shower, order room service and relax for the rest of the night?" Eddie asks as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

Loren is about to say no but her stomach growls again and Nora and Max's love making can now be heard in the hallway. Loren quickly gets to her feet and runs towards Eddie's room.

Eddie gets to his feet laughing even harder than before and slowly follows Loren. "Can you stop laughing for five seconds and open the door?" Loren demands. Eddie pulls out his card key but is laughing so much tears are falling from his eyes. Loren snatches the card key from his hand and opens the door. "It's not funny Eddie," Loren says pouting.

"Yes it is," Eddie says sitting on the couch still laughing.

Jake and Kelly get to the restaurant early, they ask for a private table for three in the back of the room. They are talking when Jake spots Traci walk in. He stands up, waves his hand then freezes. Kelly looks at him then turns to look at Traci, her mouth drops open. Traci walks over to the table with apprehension in her eyes. As she approaches, Kelly stands up and Traci stops. Kelly places her hands on her baby bump just as Traci places her hands on her own baby bump.

"Jake. Kelly" Traci says as she recovers from her shock and joins them at the table.

"Traci." Jake and Kelly say as they sit down.

Eddie's Hotel Suite

"Can I borrow something to wear? I want to take a shower first." Loren says.

"Yeah, I'll leave something on the bed while you're in the shower." Eddie says still laughing. "I'll order something from room service, what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter," Loren says heading to the bathroom. Loren takes a long hot shower, when she gets out, she wraps a towel around her body and walks into the bedroom. On the bed, Eddie left his tan shorts, black muscle tee, a black dress sock and a white sweat sock. "I guess I deserve that," Loren laughs.

The Restaurant

No one is talking; Jake and Kelly are staring at Traci, as Traci looks back and forth between Jake and Kelly. "I guess I should be the first to break the silence," Traci says. "I know I owe you an explanation," she begins, "after I got the first test results back, I thought I wasn't pregnant. You and I had no reason to work things out so I moved here to Chicago. A month after being here, I still had not gotten my period so I went to the doctor. Turns out I was pregnant, I had to take a blood test to confirm. When I got home, I was about to call you and tell you the news but I was served with divorce papers so I decided I'd keep the pregnancy to myself. For months, my dad kept telling me I should tell you; you deserved to know."

"Is that why you haven't signed the divorce papers?" Jake asked.

"That's not the only reason, but yes, the baby is one of the reasons I'm not signing the divorce papers."

"What's the other reason?" Jake asks.

"I still love you Jake. I'm in love with you. I lost sight of our love and why I married you, but these months away from you made me realize why I fell in love with you, why we are compatible. I'm moving back home so we can work things out, and raise our baby together. I was wrong for leaving you, for not believing you, and I'm sorry." Traci says with tears in her eyes.

Jake is speechless, he doesn't know what to say.

"Do you know what you're having?" Kelly asks.

Traci locks eyes with Jake, "a boy."

Jake gets up from the table and walks out the restaurant. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_ he asks himself.

Eddie's Hotel Suite

Eddie is sitting on the couch waiting for Loren to come out of the bedroom. _"I wonder what's taking her so long," _he says to himself. "Loren, is everything okay? Did you see the clothes I left on the bed for you?" He calls out to Loren.

"Yeah, I see the clothes," Loren replies, "I'll be out in a minute." So he wants to play_. "I got something for you Eddie Duran." _Loren says dropping the towel and getting dressed.

There is a knock at the door, Eddie gets off the couch to answer the door; it's room service. "Where do you want this sir?" the bellmen asks.

"On the table please," Eddie says, handing him a tip after he sets the food tray on the table and heads out the door. Eddie's back is to the bedroom door so he doesn't see Loren come out.

"That smells good, what did you order?" Loren asks walking past him heading to the stereo; she hooks her phone up to the stereo and turns on some music. Eddie turns to answer her but pause. His mouth drops open and his eyes get big.

**I was laughing the whole time I was typing that scene when Loren walks in on Nora and Max. OMG TRACI IS PREGNANT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm patiently waiting for season 2, but until then I will continue to live in my fantasy world knowing I don't own any rights to ba blah ba blah blah blah blah. ~jm~**

Chapter 11

Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Jake and Kelly's Suite

Jake is pacing back and forth outside of the restaurant while Traci and Kelly stare each other down. "I see nothing's changed, you're trying to steal my husband from me." Traci says to Kelly.

"Last time I checked, he served you with divorce papers, which means he doesn't want to be your husband anymore."

"You're wrong, that's why I'm not signing those papers."

"He loves me Traci, why can't you let him be happy?"

"You mean let him be happy with you right? He will never be completely happy with you Kel, besides, he's always wanted kids with me and now I'm giving him a son."

"Do you really think a son changes anything? You left him Traci, he was miserable, he got over you."

"From the moment you stepped foot in my house, you had your eyes on my husband. I allowed you to get between us once, but I'll be damned if I let you do it again. Jake isn't over me Kelly. He text me every night before he falls asleep, I'm the last person he thinks of before he closes his eyes."

"Yeah right"

Traci pulls her phone out of her purse and opens the last text message Jake sent her. She turns the phone around so Kelly can see it.

Jake: Hey Traci, we'll be pulling into Chi-town tomorrow tonight, can't wait to have dinner with you.

Traci: I can't wait to have dinner with you too. I miss you so much Jake.

Jake: I miss you too, remember how we used to sneak and cuddle by the fireplace at your parent's house when we came to visit in the winter? I miss that.

Traci: I was sitting here reminiscing about those cold winter nights by the fire with you. I miss that too.

Jake: I have to go, but I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night, love you.

Traci: Nite Jake, I love you too.

Kelly hands Traci back the phone, "if he wasn't over me, why would he tell me he loves me?"

Jake walks back into the restaurant to find there's more tension at the table now then it was when he left. He walks over to the table, "Kel, I called a taxi to take you back to the hotel, I really need to talk to Traci alone please."

Kelly is devastated, but she refuse to let Traci see her cry so she nods her head as she gets up from the table, Traci smirks at her then rolls her eyes. "It was nice seeing you again, Kel," Traci says sarcastically, "button up, it's chilly outside tonight."

Tears come to Kelly's eyes as she walks away from the table. "Let me get her into the taxi and I'll be back." Jake says to Traci. After Kelly is safely in the taxi and it pulls away from the restaurant, Jake walks back into the restaurant, sits down at the table and covers Traci's hands with his hand, looks her in the eyes and says, "let's talk."

Eddie's Hotel Suite

Loren is wearing one of Eddie's black suit jackets with only the middle buttoned, her breast are threating to spill out from the opening. The suit jacket stops mid-thigh. She's also wearing his plaid bow tie, his black bowler hat, one black dress sock and one white sweat sock. "Eddie are you okay?" she ask when he just stands there with his mouth open.

Eddie can only nod his head yes. Loren walks over to the table with her back to him leans over and lifts the cover off one of the plates of food. Eddie moans when the suit jacket rises to reveal Loren's wearing a black g-string. She smiles to herself, then picks up a french fry, turns and faces Eddie and seductively puts the fry in her mouth. "Are you sure you're okay Eddie? You look flushed. Are you coming down with something?" Loren asks as she pulls a chair from the table, turns it so that it's facing Eddie and straddles and sits; her legs are wide opened showing the red lips on the front of her black g-string. "Aren't you hungry?" she asks as she reaches back to get another fry.

Eddie can't focus, he hears Loren taking to him but his brain can't form a coherent thought so his mouth can answer. He hears the music playing in the background but his brain can't make out the song. Loren walks over and gently closes his mouth with her fingers, takes Eddie's hand and leads him over to the chair she pulled out and pushes on his shoulders until he's sitting.

Loren straddle's Eddie's lap as he places his hands on her waist. The chair is low enough that Loren's feet are planted flat on the floor. "Do you want me to feed you?" Loren asks as she stands reaching for a fry, her cleavage is in Eddie's face. Loren sits back down and places the fry in one end in her mouth and offers Eddie the other end.

Eddie slowly opens his mouth, Loren leans forward until the other end of the fry is in Eddie's mouth, she uses her tongue to push the rest of it in his mouth but pulls away so he can chew. "Want more?" she asks, Eddie can only nod his head yes, he can't remember his own name at this point. Loren once again stands up to reach for a fry, picks it up and dips her finger in the ketchup. She places the fry in Eddie's mouth, once he finish chewing, she says, "oops, I forgot to ask if you wanted ketchup with your fry," Loren says as she puts her finger in her mouth, sucks the ketchup off with her eyes closed then slowly pulls her finger out of her mouth.

"Would you like another fry, this time with ketchup?" she asks. Eddie nods his head yes and again, Loren stands but this time when her cleavage is in his face, Eddie kisses her exposed skin. Loren picks up a fry, dips her finger in the ketchup the sits back down. Eddie's eyes are hooded with pent-up passion. Loren offers him the fry first, once he finish chewing, she offers her finger. Eddie wraps his lips around her finger and sucks the ketchup off then plays with her finger with the tip of his tongue. When Eddie playfully bites Loren's finger, she moans, _"Stay focused Loren," _she says to herself, _"you've rehearsed this for weeks."_

The song changes and Loren gets up from Eddie's lap and walks a few feet away from him. She bends over and removes first the black dress sock, and then the white sweat sock as she's doing this, the suit jacket rises to show off her backside. Loren turns around and does a sexy dance. Eddie finally realizes what song is playing, "Slow" by Kylie Minogue. Once the beat drops, Loren drops/squats and starts bouncing, she then gets on all fours and crawls like a cat back to Eddie. Loren does the alley cat move so that her head ends up right between Eddie legs; she's face to face with the bulge in his pants.

Loren slowly gets to her feet but is still in the squat position with her legs closed and does a slow wind body rock until she is standing in front of Eddie, the suit jacket falls open to reveal her bare breasts. Eddie is about to reach for Loren's waist but she steps back, turns around, sits in his lap and gives him a lap dance that puts that stripper to shame.

"_It's time for my big finish_," Loren says to herself, _"Eddie is about to climax"_ Loren stands up and reaches for something on the table, this time Eddie draws one of her breasts in his mouth and lick her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Loren almost lost it, _"stay strong Loren, you've come this far, it's almost over,"_ she says to herself. Loren sits back in Eddie's lap and starts back grinding. Eddie's moans get louder he's about to climax when, Loren pours a glass of ice cold water over his head, gets out his lap, walks to the bedroom close the door and climbs in the bed.

**Roflmao…..The chapter is titled, Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold. (Loren and Traci served some cold dishes). Don't worry Leddie will be back together sooner than you think. A/N: I won't be able to edit the rest of the chapters until the weekend; I hope I've left you with enough fantasy to get you through the week. Thanks for reading, now please write your review. ~jm~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review from a guest: "I don't understand why Loren is so upset. She got a lap dance and liked it. Why can't Eddie? Why is she acting like a little b$& ? Are you going to explain what her problem is?" Well guest, here is chapter 12 (not fully edited) but I hope it answers your questions. ~jm~**

**Chapter 12**

Let Me Set It Off Like You Aint Never Had It

(lyrics from "Do It To Me" by Usher)

Eddie's Hotel Suite

"Loren are you okay?" Loren hears someone talking to her, "Lo, what's wrong why are you sitting in the hallway?" Loren slowly lifts her head from her knees, and looks into the eyes of the man she just poured cold water on.

"Eddie? Loren asks looking confused. "Where am I?" looking at her surroundings. "Why am I in the hallway?"

"I just asked you that question," Eddie says, "is everything okay? Where's Mom and Pop?" he asks.

Everything starts coming back to her, _"I just finished my private lap dance lesson and was tired, all I want to do is take a shower, order room service and relax for the rest of the evening. I open the door to the suite and see Mom and Pop having sex on the couch. I quickly close the door and run down to Eddie's room and knock on his door. He doesn't answer so I lean against the wall, slowly sliding down until I'm sitting on the floor, I rest my head on my knees for a few minutes to figure out what to do, I guess I must have fallen asleep. Wait, I dreaming or did I really give Eddie a lap dance then pour a glass of cold water over his head?"_

"Loren you're scaring me, what's wrong? Why are you sleeping in the hallway by my door?" Eddie's asks bending down so that he's eye to eye with her.

"I walked in on Mom and Pop having sex and quickly closed the door. I guess I must have fallen asleep when I sat on the floor resting my head on my knees," Loren says.

Eddie starts laughing, "did you really walk in on our parents gettin busy on the couch?" he asks laughing harder.

Loren covers her face with her hands and nods her head yes. Just then, Loren's stomach growls.

Eddie, still laughing, stands up and offer's his hand, helping Loren her to her feet, "come on, let's go inside. We can order something from room service," he says, "if you want, you can even spend the night. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Eddie, but you don't have to do that; I can see if I can get a room for the night."

"Don't be silly Lo; spend the night in my room."

"Okay but on one condition."

Eddie raises one eyebrow in response.

"I sleep on the couch."

Eddie opens the door and steps back allowing Loren to enter first.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Loren asks walking in the suite.

"Not at all, I'll order something from room service while you're in the shower."

"Eddie." Loren starts, "can I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Sure, I'll leave something on the bed for you."

"Uh, Eddie," Loren says, "can it please not be your tan shorts and black muscle tee?"

Eddie smiles, "how does a pair of my brand new boxers and a brand new out of the package t-shirt sound?"

"Thanks Eddie," Loren says and heads to the bathroom, "oh Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry I packed all your clothes and left you with only shorts and a t-shirt in the dead of winter in the Midwest. I know you could have gotten seriously ill because of me."

"I'm sorry I pack all your clothes, if I hadn't, you never would have had time to pack all my stuff." Eddie says winking at Loren.

Loren smiles and goes to take her shower. She gets out and wraps a towel around her body and walks to the bedroom. As promised, Eddie left a pair of brand new boxers, and a brand new out of the package t-shirt for her on the bed. Loren quickly gets dresses and goes into the other room with Eddie.

Eddie is sitting on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. Loren comes out the bedroom looking sexy in his boxers and t-shirt. The t-shirt is kind of big on her so she tied a knot in the front; the boxers are riding low on her hips, threatening to fall off her small frame. Eddie is instantly aroused. "I think I'll hop in the shower now, room service should be here any second," he says, rushing to the bathroom.

Loren and Eddie are sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating their food. "Where do you go every evening after rehearsals?" Eddie asks. Loren blushes and drops her eyes. Eddie scoots closer to her and lifts her chin with his fingers, causing Loren to look him in the eyes. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's embarrassing," Loren says.

"Tell me," Eddie whispers.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you." Loren whispers.

"Show me."

_I get up and go into the bedroom where I left my bag. I quickly change and slip on the shoes I've practiced in. I hope he likes this and don't think it's pathetic. I've been taking private lessons for weeks now and Gina says I'm pretty good. I just want to dance for Eddie and make him smile like that stripper did in the photos. "Can I really do this?" I ask myself, "Am I really ready to put myself out there like that?" I can't chicken out now, I can do this. "Okay, it's now or never." I walk to the bedroom door and poke my head out, "close your eyes and don't peek." I wait for Eddie to close his eyes. "I can do this, I can do this," I have to keep saying to myself as I walk over to the table and pull a chair out to face Eddie. "Can't back out now," I have to keep chanting as I walk to the stereo and plug in my phone. "One, two, three, push play." Deep breaths as I walk over and sit in the chair. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."_

_My mouth drops open and my eyes pop out of his head. The song playing in the background is "Bed" by J Holiday, and my girl is straddling a chair wearing fishnet thigh-highs, my white button down dress shirt, and fire engine red stilettos. She looks nervous and insecure, so I smile letting her know it's okay. She takes a deep breath, and starts dancing. Damn is this really the girl who walked off stage at the finals of my song writing contest. That girl is long gone; in her place is this amazing woman. I try to memorize each and every move of her body. I'm so turned on right now, I could walk over there and make love to her in that damn chair. But I can't, she's rehearsed this dance and I want her to finish. Then the song changes. _

_Okay, the music changes to "Do It To Me" by Usher, that's my queue, to give him his lap dance. I get on all fours and cat crawl over to him sitting on the couch. I do the alley cat move and end up face to face with the bulge in his pajama pants. I slowly stand up and offer my hand to him signaling for him to stand up. As I'm walking him over to the chair, I'm unbuttoning the dress shirt with my other hand. I push him down in the chair, turn around and let the shirt fall open. _

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. She's in my lap with her back to my chest giving me a lap dance that I'd gladly pay a million dollars for and I'm not just saying this because Loren is my girl. I'm saying this because it's just that damn good. Am I allowed to touch? I slowly move my hands from her waist, up her sides, around the front until I'm cupping her breasts in my hands._

_I lean my head back and kiss his neck, Eddie must really be enjoying this because he's moaning and whispering naughty things in my ear. I wonder if he's even aware of what he's doing and saying. I can't concentrate when he's massaging my breasts. I get up and turn facing him then straddle his hips. He's smiling, the look on his face and in his eyes gives me the satisfaction I was looking for. Wearing these stilettoes, give me the leverage I need to do body rolls on him. _

_I can't help it, her bare breast are in my face every time she does a body roll. I just have to taste one then the other. My right hand has a mind of its own, because before my brain can catch up to what my hand is doing my fingers are massaging Loren through her panties and from the feel of it, she's more than ready for me. If I'm not inside of Loren in the next five minutes, I can't be held responsible for my actions. Luckily for me the music stops and I pull Loren into a kiss so passionate, she climaxes. I stand up with her still in my lap and she wraps her legs around me. I don't know where I'm going I just start walking until I bump into something, the table. I sit Loren down on the table and start kissing her neck._

_I'm happy that song is over; I don't think Eddie could have restrained himself any longer. The combination of him massaging me and that kiss makes me climax. My knees are week, I can't stand let alone walk right now. He's standing up with me still straddling his hips. I wrap my legs around him as he walks. Does he know where he's going? Now he has me sitting on the table and is kissing my neck. This feels so good. His hand is once again massing me through my panties, if he's not inside of me in the next five minutes, I can't be held responsible for the my actions. _

That night Eddie and Loren make love on the table, the couch, in the chair, in the shower and in the bed. "Thank you for my lap dance, I loved every second of it."

"You're welcome." Loren says, Eddie, "I know what I did was childish, but I was jealous of that stripper."

"Why would you be jealous of a stripper?"

"You had this look on your face when she was up against you that made me jealous."

"I'm not sure what kind of look I had on my face but I'm truly sorry if I hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you. And for the record, your lap dance was ten times better than hers." Eddie says kissing Loren. "I love you."

Blushing, Loren says, "thank you Eddie, and I know you really enjoyed what I did. The look on your face and in your eyes said it all. I love you too." They talk more about the video and photos and decide to forgive each other.

"Do you plan on continuing the private lessons? Eddie asks.

"Only if you want me to."

Eddie's response to that is making love to her again. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

Eddie and Loren are awakened by a pounding on the door. Eddie gets up, throws a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to Loren, then he pulls on a pair of sweats and a muscle tee and goes to answer the door.

"Pop, it's late, why are you pounding on my door? Eddie asks opening the door.

"Loren didn't come back to the room, and she's not answering her phone. Brittany and Cody have been looking all over for her." Max says.

"Pop, I'm sorry," Loren says coming out of the bedroom, "I decided it was time for me to work things out with Eddie so I came to his room after rehearsals. I forgot to call you and mom." Loren says not looking at Max.

Max is so relieved to see Loren, he rushes over and wraps her in a bear hug. Loren wraps her arms around Max's waist. "Pop, I can't breathe and what do you have under your jacket?" Loren asks.

**Remember, this is a fantasy world that I created, there is always a method to my madness, I'm a die-hard Leddie, but even in my fantasy world they will have their ups and downs like real life couples do. There is no such thing as the perfect relationship. **

**I was falling asleep while editing this chapter so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I will post the final chapters on the weekend. TTYL ~jm~**


	13. Chapter 13

**How was your week? This chapter is the set up for the final chapters of this series finale. No matter how many ways I edit and rewrite this chapter, it is still boring to me, but I will let you guys be the judge of it. **

Chapter 13

No More Secrets, No More Lies

Jake and Kelly's Hotel Suite

Jake walks into the suite and finds Kelly asleep on the couch. He walks over and gently shakes her shoulder. Kelly's eyes flutters open, "Jake, you're back," Kelly says sitting up. "What did Traci have to say, is she going to sign the divorce papers?"

Jake drops his head as he sits on the coffee table in front of Kelly, he couldn't meet her eyes, "we talked about a lot of things, and no, she isn't going to sign the divorce paper right now and I'm not going to push the issue."

"Is she really moving back to LA? Why are you not going to push the issue Jake?" Kelly asks getting angry.

Jake finally looks Kelly in the eyes, her breath catches as she sees anger and resentment in Jake's eyes, "Traci is staying here in Chicago," Kelly's anger evaporates when Jake asks the next question, "Kelly, how long have you been sleeping with Rick?"

Kelly drops her eyes; Jake reaches over and gently lifts her chin with his fingers. Kelly starts to cry, but she still doesn't answer his question. "Did you forget that he's Traci's cousin?"

Kelly opens her mouth to say something then closes it again. "Are you carrying my baby or his baby Kel?"

"I don't know," she whispers.

Eddie's Hotel Suite

When Max didn't immediately answer Loren's question about what's under his jacket, she steps back out of his hug and opens the front of his jacket and gasps.

Eddie is standing right beside them, "Pop, why are you carrying a gun?"

Max quickly closes his jacket, "it's a long story son, let me call the search party to let them know Loren is safe, then I will explain everything." As Max pulls out his phone, Brittany and Cody open the door both holding their guns.

"What the hell is going on?" Eddie demanded, "how were you able to just walk into my room?"

"Let me call Nora," after making his phone call, Nora arrived ten minutes later.

"You two might want to sit down for this," Max says. Eddie and Loren look at each other then sit on the couch. "Jeremy escaped from the hospital in Vegas and we think he's coming after you." Max says.

"So that's why Brittany and Cody are here?" Eddie says.

"Yes and the guys from 4 Count are also armed body guards too." Cody says.

"Why do we need so many armed body guards?" Loren asks.

Brittany answers, "Jeremy is more dangerous than we thought, he killed a police officer, and then killed his wife Lia. He's also the prime suspect in the murder of a cleaning lady at a motel a few miles from the hospital."

"Aaron also spotted him leaving the fourth floor of the hotel in Wisconsin," Max says. "That is why Brittany and Cody now have master card keys to all of our rooms, including the crew."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eddie asks.

"We were going to, the night you and Loren were arguing," Nora replied.

"What was he doing in Wisconsin?" Loren asks.

"We don't know for sure. What we do know is this, the new back up dancer Kim was drugged with the same drug Lia used on you Eddie, and nothing appeared to be missing from her room," Cody replies.

"Pop, that still doesn't explain why you're carrying a gun, and mom, you're okay with him carrying a gun?" Eddie asks.

"I didn't know about the gun at first and was a little upset when I found out, but I also understand Max's need to keep us all safe."

"I follow a strict routine when I carry and store my gun. As long as Jeremy is out there killing and drugging people, I'm going to carry my gun to keep you guys safe."

"It's late and you guys have back to back shows to do before we head out. Get some rest and we will talk more in the morning." Brittany says.

Cody, Brittany, Nora and Max are walking towards the door when Nora turns around, "Loren, are you coming?"

"No, I think it's safer if I sleep here in Eddie's room, besides, I saw the spider that bit your neck and I didn't want to get bit too," Loren says with a big smile on her face. Eddie starts laughing. Nora blushes and walks out the door without another word.

"Loren, I see the red stilettos and my son's white button down dress shirt worked for you," Max starts to sing, "do it to me I wanna feel you touch my body baby, body baby (lyrics from Do It To Me by Usher)" Loren screams, covers her face and runs to the bedroom, Max and Eddie chuckle and wink at each other before Max closes the door as he leaves out the room.

Jake and Kelly's Hotel Suite

Jake gets up from the coffee table to put some distance between him and Kelly, "you still didn't answer my question. How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Since he and I started working on Loren's cd."

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"Right before the tour started."

Jake walks out the suite and slams the door behind him.

That afternoon, during sound check, everyone noticed the tension between Jake and Kelly. Jake wa in a really bad mood, the entire cast and crew tip-toed around him to avoid falling victim to his wrath. Kelly is on the verge of tears all afternoon. Eddie pulled Jake into his dressing room after Jake yelled at Kelly for something that wasn't her fault.

"Man, what is up with you today? Eddie asks

"Nothing," Jake says folding his arms across his chest.

"Jake, you can't tell me nothing is going on, you just yelled at your baby mama for something that she had no control over."

They stare at each other, neither one saying anything, "Fine, you wanna know what's going on with me?" Jake shouts "Traci is pregnant, it's a boy by the way, and he's my son. Kelly is pregnant, it's a girl by the way but here's the catch, Kelly doesn't know if she's my daughter or Rick's daughter!" Jake yells so loud everyone backstage hears him. Several people turn to look at Kelly. She starts crying and runs out the door.

MK Club

Jeremy is walking around the empty club memorizing the backstage area, all entrances and exits, and dressing rooms. He writes a few notes and takes pictures with his stolen cell phone; then heads to the storage room.

"Hello is someone here?" a female's voice calls out.

Jeremy quickly ducks into the storage room and hides behind some boxes of liquor, he pulls out his gun.

"Hello?" the female says again walking into the storage room and turns on the light.

Jeremy takes the safety off the gun and points it at the woman's head as she walks towards the boxes he's hiding behind_. "Please don't make me pull this trigger, if I kill you, all my plans will go up in smoke,"_ Jeremy says to himself.

"Grace, is everything okay?" Tyler asks standing at the door of the storage room.

"Yeah, everything is fine; I thought I heard someone in here, but I guess it was just my imagination."

"Come on; let's go over the plans for the final concert again. I'm new to all this and I want to make sure everything goes off without a hitch." Grace walks back out the door, turns off the light and locks the door.

Jeremy pulls out a pen flashlight and finds the hidden door in the storage room that leads to the back parking lot.

Chicago, Illinois

Everyone is boarding the buses ready to head back to Los Angeles for the final concert of the tour. "Where is Kelly?" Melissa asks.

"She decided to fly back home, she said the bus ride is too much for her." Loren answers.

"_The bus ride was fine all this time, but now that there are no more secrets and no more lies, she can't handle the bus ride,"_ Jake mumbles to himself but anyone sitting near him heard his snide comment.

**FYI Rick is the music producer who told Kelly that she needed to make Loren more edgy in episode, 63 "The Text Spoof." Tell me what you think. Thanks ~jm~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow can't believe this is the final chapter of The Beginning, The Middle and The End. And the series finale for Decisions, The Verdict, Forgiveness is For You, and The Tour. This chapter is long. Believe me when I say, your reviews and PMs encouraged me to keep writing this series. This is just as much your story as it is mine. It has truly been an honor to be followed by so many readers. I am humbled by those who have chosen to add one or more of my stories to their favorites list. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

Chapter 14

Help Comes From An Unexpected Person

The tour buses pull into the back parking lot of MK, everyone cheers, they are finally back in Los Angeles. "The final concert is tonight. There is no excuse for being late for sound check at five." Jake says.

Just then, Eddie, Loren, Melissa, Ian, Max and Nora receive a group text from Phil that read "Adrianna is in labor." They pile into the back of the Escalade and tell the driver to get to the hospital quick.

Nora, Loren and Melissa jump out the Escalade the minute it stops in front of the hospital, they rush inside and go to the front desk, asking for Adrianna Sander's room. The three rush into Adrianna's room right when she has a contraction. Phil is standing by her side holding her hand and looking scared.

Nora walks over to the bed and takes Adrianna hand, "breathe and relax, honey, it will be over in a second." Nora continues to talk calmly to Adrianna until the contraction is over.

"Where is Lisa?" Loren asks.

"I've been calling her but she isn't answering." Phil replies

"What about dad, did you call him?" Melissa asks.

"Yep, same thing, no answer."

Just then another contraction hits and Adrianna is yelling at Phil to get out of her face, Phil quickly slips out of the room and goes to look for the guys. He finds them in the waiting room. "How is she?" Eddie asks when Phil walks in.

"She's screaming at me saying it's my fault and she kicked me out the room." Phil says sitting in a chair looking exhausted.

Max slaps Phil on his shoulders, "that's what they all say when a contraction hit. Katy was the same way when she had Eddie," Max laughs, "for ten hours she blamed me because it hurt, she blamed me because she wasn't fully dilated, she blamed me because she gained forty pounds, and she even blamed me because she was missing her favorite television shows."

"What did you do?" Phil asks.

"I apologized and asked for forgiveness, because when your wife is in labor, you have no choice but to take the blame for everything."

For the next three hours, Nora, Loren and Melissa stay in the room with Adrianna while the guys take turns sitting with Adrianna until a contraction hits. One contraction lasted for two minutes while Ian is in the room; Aid blames him saying his nephew-in-law can't stand to hear his accent and she kicks him out the room. When Lisa and Gus finally arrive they are kicked out the room because they created Phil.

Phil is sleeping in the waiting room when Nora, Loren and Melissa come rushing in, "Phil you better get back in there, the doctor says Aid is fully dilated and ready to push," Melissa says.

"Good luck bro," Ian says and Phil runs back to the labor and delivery room.

Thirty minutes later Phil comes out with tears on his cheeks, everyone stands up, "seven pounds, ten ounces, nineteen inches long, ten fingers, ten toes, Philip Donald Sanders," Phil says before fainting.

Jake's Office

Jake has been in his office since they got back to Los Angeles. He checks his messages and returns phone calls. He is finishing up his phone call with the record label when Kelly walks in, "that's great, I will meet with them this afternoon and let you know what they say," Jake says then hangs up the phone, he stares at her.

"Hi," Kelly says breaking the silence.

Jake lifts one eyebrow in response.

"Jake, I'm sorry; I know I should have been up front with you about my relationship with Rick. I was going to tell you once the tour was over." Kelly says.

"You could have told me when we confirmed your pregnancy."

"Traci had no right to tell you; she's just trying to get back at me for betraying her. I love you Jake, let's not throw our relationship away."

"Traci wasn't the one who told me about you and Rick."

Kelly looks confused, "if Traci didn't tell you then who did?"

"Rick called me right before I walked into the suite; he's working with a new artist who's looking for a manager. I told him I had my hands full with Eddie and other things. He asked if you might be interested. I told him you are five months pregnant and might not want to take on a new client right now. That's when he told me about his involvement with you. Why didn't you tell him about the baby?"

"If Traci didn't tell you about Rick, why didn't you push the issue about her signing the divorce papers?"

"That's no longer your business. Look Kelly, I will give you a hefty severance package, buy out your contract with Loren, if the baby you're carrying is mine, I will take care of her, but after the concert, you need to find another place of employment."

MK Club

Jeremy lets himself into the MK club through the back door in the storage room. The club is empty. He hides small packages throughout the club. While he's stashing the packages, he sings the lyrics to "Eddie's Girl."

Once he's satisfied with his work, he leaves out the club through the back door in the storage room; he forgets to lock the door from the outside. His second mistake.

Eddie and Loren's House

"We have enough time to take a three hour nap before we have to be at MK for sound check," Loren says.

"I'm so tired, I can sleep here on the couch," Melissa says falling onto the couch.

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?" Ian asks.

"No, just leave me here until it's time to go," Melissa says falling asleep. Ian shrugs his shoulders and cuddles with his wife on the couch. Loren and Eddie look at each other then they cuddle on the other end of the couch, too tired to walk up stairs to their bedroom.

Max and Nora's House

"Joe, I can't believe that no one has seen or heard from Jeremy since being spotted in Wisconsin." Max pauses to listen to Joe's response. "I still want extra security tonight at the club."

"Do you really think Jeremy will try something tonight?" Nora asks when Max ends his call with Joe.

"He's been too quiet, and this is the last concert, I feel it in my gut, he's going to try something tonight, Joe is sending one more person."

MK Club

At five o'clock everyone arrives for sound check, the place is swarming with crew and performers. Tyler is there helping Grace at the bar. "Hey Ty, thanks for helping out tonight, it's the last concert of the tour and we're expecting a sold out crowd," Max says.

"It's the only way I can see the concert for free, those tickets are really expensive," Tyler says laughing.

At seven thirty the doors open and the audience goes through security check before entering the club. Jeremy uses the VIP pass he stole from Kim's room to enter the club through the front doors, security is stationed at all entrances and exits. Inside the club, Jeremy makes his way over to one of the packages he stashed earlier to retrieve his gun.

Max, Nora, Jake and Kelly are sitting in the VIP area of the club while Ian is taking photos of crowd and Melissa is videotaping. Cody and Brittany are backstage keeping an eye on Eddie and Loren.

At eight thirty the concert begins, the lights in the club dim as 4 Count take the stage. Jeremy makes his way over to another package he stashed earlier to retrieve a device. The crowd is loud and really into the group's songs. Even Jeremy found himself bobbing his head to the beats. After 4 Count finishes their three song set, there is a ten minute intermission while the crew set up for Loren's set. Jeremy goes over to the bar and orders a drink.

Loren finishes her five song set and Eddie takes the stage. Jeremy gets angry just looking at him, he makes his way to the front of the stage. _"Look at him up there on stage making these women fall in love with him. He knew what he was doing when Lia fell in love with him, it's because of him I had to kill my wife,"_ Jeremy thinks to himself. It's now that part of Eddie's set when he and Loren sing "One Day At A Time," when Loren joins Eddie on stage, that's Jeremy's cue, he pushes a button on the device, there's a small explosion backstage. The band stops playing and Eddie and Loren stop singing. Someone yells fire causing a panic in the club, everyone starts scattering for the exits.

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and heads towards Brittany and Cody waiting in the wings. Jeremy jumps on stage and puts his gun to Eddie's back "not that way pretty boy, head towards the storage room." Jeremy whispers in Eddie's ear.

Loren turns around and looks into the eyes of Jeremy Hawk, the man who attacked her, the man who chloroformed her and tried to kidnap her in Vegas. "Don't even think about trying anything Loren, I have a gun in Eddie's back, do as I say and he won't get hurt." Loren nods her head, "now head towards the storage room."

Brittany and Cody are trying to make their way over to Eddie and Loren but can't because the audience scattering in different directions. Tyler sees the look on Eddie's face and tries to get to him but is knocked down and trampled. Grace rushes over and drags him towards the exit.

Max and Jake get Nora and Kelly safely out of the club and try to go back in to find Loren and Eddie, just as they are reentering the club, another explosion goes off back stage and the ceiling starts to collapse. Max and Jake are pushed back outside by the people running out the exit.

"Is there another way in?" Jake asks Max.

"Yes follow me." Max and Jake run to the side of the building, Max goes to use his key to the door and notices that something is jammed in the lock.

In the second explosion, Brittany, Cody and the guys from 4 Count are trapped, they watch helplessly as Jeremy leads Eddie and Loren to the other side of the club. "We can't take a shot at him because there are too many people." Brittany says lowering her weapon. They head to the nearest exit with a plan to come back in a different way.

Ian watched as Melissa got thrown to the floor near the exit to the dressing rooms when the second explosion hit. He is desperately trying to make his way over to his wife. She isn't moving.

Loren, Eddie and Jeremy make it to the storage room, "get inside," Jeremy tells them. Loren opens the door to the storage room and screams.

"Nora where are you going?" Kelly asks when Nora starts making her way toward the club's entrance.

"My kids are still in there!" Nora yells. By then the police show up and is not allowing anyone to enter the club. The fire department and paramedics set up a triage station in the street in front of the club. The police is directing people away from the club.

"Mam, you cannot go inside. The bomb squad is on their way," an office says holding Nora back.

"My kids are still in there. I'm part owner of the club and you cannot stop me from going in there," Nora struggles against the officer.

Max and Jake run over to the officer holding Nora back, just then Ian comes running out of the club with an unconscious Melissa in his arms, "help, my wife is unconscious," Ian yells with tears running down his cheeks. Max and Jake rush over to him and help Ian carry Melissa to one an ambulance parked in front of the club.

"Hello baby," Lia says, "surprised to see me alive and breathing?" Lia is sitting on a crate smiling at her husband.

"You are dead; I killed you in your hospital bed in Las Vegas." Jeremy says loosening his hold on Eddie.

"You thought you killed me dear husband, but you didn't," Lia say with a smirk on her face.

Jeremy turns the gun on Lia, "you flat lined; you were dead."

The smirk leaves Lia's face the minute Jeremy points the gun at her. "I'm not dead Jeremy. I'm alive. Stop pointing that gun at me and I will tell you where you made your first mistake." Jeremy lower's the gun.

Lia's Flashback

"You're a little early," Lia hears the police guard say outside the door, "but that's cool, I really have to use the bathroom anyway." Lia pretends to be asleep as the replacement police guard comes in to check on her.

"What is the guard doing," she thinks to herself, "why is he messing with the trash can near the sink?" Lia feels someone's lips on her and opens her eyes and is surprised to see Jeremy.

"Jeremy what are," she begins but Jeremy cuts her off placing the trash bag over her mouth and nose. He smiles at the look of fear in her eyes. Lia struggles; her hands are handcuffed to the bed so she can't fight him off.

"Yes bitch, you think you can fall in love with Eddie Duran and I'll be okay with it?" Jeremy says, the heart monitor is beeping fast indicating the increase in Lia's heart rate, if she doesn't do something quick she's dead. Without noticing, Lia maneuvers the device on my finger that is attached to the heart monitor until she gets it off. Lia then calms her body and the monitor flat lines. "I loved you Lia; you made me do this to you." Jeremy says removing the plastic bag from her face, and then leaves out the door. Lia take a deep breath.

When detective Conlee comes in the room Lia tells him what happened. "We're going to let everyone believe you're dead," he says before rushing out the room.

End of Flashback

When Lia is recalling that night in the hospital, his grip on Eddie completely loosened Eddie signals to Loren to move out behind him, which she slowly does. "You see my dear husband, if you had physically checked my pulse; you would have known that I was still alive." Just as Jeremy was about to raise the gun to Lia again, Eddie grabbed his hand and elbows him in the ribs. The gun goes off.

"Shots fired, inside the club," an officer reported over the police radio. "Stand down until the bomb squad gets here," another officer commands over the police radio, "the swat team has been deployed."

"I'm going in there," Max demands, "my kids are in there and you cannot stop me!" Max charges for the front entrance; it takes four police officers to wrestle Max to the ground, they handcuff him and place him in the back of a squad car.

"Mr. Duran, this is for your own safety," the police captain tells him.

Eddie manages to knock the gun out of Jeremy's hand as Jeremy punches Eddie in the nose. Eddie punches Jeremy in the eye. The gun falls between Lia and Loren as Eddie and Jeremy trade punches. Lia makes a move to pick up the gun but Loren sidekicks her causing Lia to crash into boxes of liquor. Loren grabs the gun and points it at Jeremy and yells "STOP!" backing up until she feels a door knob in the small of her back.

Jeremy stands up, blood is coming from his mouth and nose, there is a deep cut above his eye and by morning, both eyes will be black and blue. Eddie moves to stand near Loren, his nose is bleeding and he has a cut on his lip.

"I hope you know how to use that," Jeremy says to Loren who is pointing to the gun at him.

Loren fires a warning shot near Jeremy's head, "my dad showed me how to use a gun," Loren says with serious look on her face. Loren is referring to Max.

"Did your dad teach you how to survive a bomb blast?" Jeremy asks lifting a crate to show the bomb inside counting down with four minutes, thirty seconds left on the clock.

"Give me the gun or we all die," Jeremy demands, holding up the device, "this device stops the count down, give me the gun and I'll stop the clock."

Loren turns to look at Eddie with tears falling down her cheeks, "I love you with all my heart, and you have made me the happiest woman alive. It's because of you, I've learned to trust and open myself to love. Thank you for being my first, my last, my husband."

"I love you with all my heart; you have made me the happiest man alive. It's because of you I learned to open my heart again to trust again. Thank you for being my soul mate, my last, my wife." Eddie says kissing Loren.

"Press the button Jeremy or don't press the button," Eddie says looking at him with anger and defiance in his eyes, "my wife isn't handing over the gun."

"Jeremy, why are you doing this?" Lia asks

"You fell in love with him Lia, you took our little charade too far, and you fell in love with him." Jeremy says. "Did you really think I was okay with my wife falling in love with Eddie Duran?"

"Jeremy I was never in love with Eddie, I told you before, it was all an act," Lia says.

"You're not that good of an actress Lia,"

"I had you thinking I was dead," Lia says, "look, let's just get out of here. You and me. Once this building blows up they will think you and I died along with Eddie and Loren. We can start over somewhere else."

While Jeremy and Lia are talking, Katy Duran appears in front of Eddie and Loren. Loren looks at Eddie. Eddie looks at Loren. They both turn back and look at Katy Duran in front of them. "The door is unlocked, you only have two minutes left to get out of here, I will do all I can to distract them, but you have to get away quickly." Katy tells them, "I love you guys so much, after this is all over, you guys have to tell Max and Nora that you two got married in Las Vegas." Eddie and Loren nod their heads in agreement. Eddie reaches for the door knob as Loren steps away from the door.

Jeremy turns his attention back to Eddie and Loren when he hears the creek of the door opening, and makes a move towards them. Out of nowhere, Jeremy watches as box of liquor flies across the room crashing at his feet. Jeremy drops the device as another box come flying at him, "Go now kids, I love you, get as far away from this building as possible," Katy says as she throws another box at Jeremy. Loren and Eddie quickly slip out the door and run for the parking lot. The entire building explodes behind them. Eddie and Loren are knocked to the ground. Eddie covers Loren with his body and debris fall around them.

Everyone out front watch in horror as the entire building explodes. "NOOOOO," Max yells from the back of the squad car.

Nora collapses in Jake's arms.

**And there you have it, the series finale. ~jm~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I know I left you guys with questions. Hope this gives you the answers you're looking for**

**Epilogue**

Six months after the final concert, reconstruction of MK club is complete and the grand-reopening is in a week.

Lisa and Gus have reconciled.

Trent and Daphne are divorced. Trent came to Los Angeles, to talk to Loren and Nora; once again they have forgiven him and agreed to remain friends.

Eddie and Loren invite their family and friends over to their house for brunch. "Mom is going to kill us," Eddie says referring to Nora.

"We promised Mom that we would tell everyone, it's time to tell them." Loren remind him referring to Katy.

"Yeah, but we didn't say we would do it this soon," Eddie says.

"Eddie, it's been six months, I think we've waited long enough," Loren says kissing him.

The doorbell rings, Eddie goes to answer the door, Phil and Adrianna walk in with little Phil sleeping in his dad's arms "Welcome, come on in," Eddie says hugging Adrianna and giving Phil a bro-hug. "Let me hold him," Eddie says to Phil who hands him the baby. Loren smiles when she sees the joy in her husband's eyes holding their god-son.

Eddie is turning away from the door when Melissa and Ian walk in, "hey Mel, Ian, how do you like the Penthouse?" Eddie asks.

"I love it there, thanks a lot for letting us stay there," Melissa says hugging Eddie then taking the baby away from him.

"Yeah, we couldn't stand another night of your noisy bedroom action," Ian says coming in and giving Eddie a bro-hug.

"What was that?" Nora asks as she and Max walk in behind Ian.

"Nothing mom," Eddie says, "Ian just reminiscing about being a guard dog (reference to The Verdict)," Eddie smacks Ian on the back of his head when Nora and Max walk past.

Tyler and Grace walk in next. Grace is sporting a baby bump. Eddie hugs Grace and gives Tyler a bro-hug, "how are the twins?" Eddie asks Tyler.

"They are giving her the blues which means she's giving me the blues," Tyler replies.

"Welcome to fatherhood," Phil tells Tyler.

Eddie holds the door open for Jake and Traci. Traci is carrying little Raquel and Jake is carrying little Jake Madsen Jr. Loren rushes over to greet them and takes Rocky (their nickname for Raquel) from Traci while Eddie takes JJ from Jake. Eddie smiles at the joy in his wife's eyes holding their god-daughter while he holds their other god-son. Jake and Traci are not officially back together, but Traci moved back to Los Angeles so that Jake could be a full-time father to their son and they work on their marriage. When Kelly had her daughter, the paternity test revealed Jake **is not** the biological father of little Raquel. Rick refused to own up to his responsibilities, so Jake decided to claim Raquel as his own. He didn't want to Rocky grow up without a father in her life, Jake and Kelly share custody of Raquel Madsen.

"Now that everyone is here, Loren and I have an announcement to make," Eddie says handing JJ back to Jake as Loren hands Rocky back to Traci. Eddie and Loren look in each other's eyes then look at their family and friends. "Loren and I have set a date for our official wedding."

"We've decided to get married on our anniversary," Loren says, "which is two months from today."

"Two months from today?" Melissa says, "That's not enough time to plan a rock star wedding."

"Wait" Adrianna interrupts, "did you say official wedding?"

"And what anniversary?" Max asks.

Eddie and Loren intertwine their fingers, "yes Aid, I did say official wedding, and Pop, I'm talking about our first anniversary." Eddie says.

Loren takes a deep breath, "Eddie and I actually got married in Las Vegas, hours before our engagement dinner," Loren looks guiltily at Max and Nora, "so we plan on renewing our vows in front of family and friends on our first year anniversary."

"YOU WHAT?!" Shouts Max, Nora, Melissa, Ian, Jake, Phil and Adrianna.

Tyler and Grace laugh.

Traci looks at everyone and asks, "did I miss something?"

**Shout out to: **

**LittleSpankie and FfLeentje you guys were among the first to write a review for my very first fanfiction and have stuck by me throughout the series. Thank you.**

**Haters0gonna0Hate – girl your reviews make me laugh you've also been there from the beginning too, thanks for the PMs. Keep writing.**

** .9 – your reviews have kept me motivated, thank you so much for the encouragement and PMs and suggestions, (it's funny how we think alike).**

**alexus, Carline1998, kortney, leddie7562, I-Am-Legend32, girlygirl20, Dangers, mariamleddie, fanfictionFANGIRL1623, onedayatatime1, Nershirer shermu, tricelander, aattili96, DarkHeartRocker1, diviy, heyitsokay, HHfan4ever, xBeauty,– your reviews were awesome and always brought a smile to my face.**

**and all guests (really wish I could personally name you) – thank so much for taking the time to read and write a review(s) for my stories.**

**Much love to you all**

**~jm~**

**P.S. I follow a lot of you guys and post reviews under jrmiller (smile). **


End file.
